A Dying Love?
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Nate Grey and Miley Stewart have been asked to play the roles of two north Carolina teens, Landon Carter and Jamie Sullivan. In the remake or A Walk to Remember. Follow their time on set and off. Will they kindle a flame of love or stay as friends? Niley!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything. Gosh this is depressing. **

xx

Miley stretched as she walked down the stairs of her father's beach house. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. Her father was reading the news paper on the couch and her brother was nowhere to be seen. No change there.

She flopped down next to her father and rested her feet up on the coffee table. Robby ray pulled down his news paper and looked at her.

"A letter came for you this morning, it looked pretty official" He said bringing up his newspaper again and started reading the comics.

Miley turned to him confused. Why would someone send her an official letter? She stood up and made her way over to the counter where she saw the letter was located. She picked it up and examined it, it was a brown envelope with her name and address stuck on the front with a sticky label.

She took it back over to the couch where her father was still seated and sat down. She flipped it over and used her finger to carefully open it. She gasped when she saw the header of the letter.

_A Walk to Remember Remake casting agents. _

_California_

_USA_

_Dear Miss Stewart, _

_On behalf of the director and producers of the A Walk to Remember Remake, I have been asked to write to you about a role in this film. The director, producer and I would like to present you with a plea. _

_Because of your outstanding talents as Hannah Montana and your unbelievable acting skills, I would like to promote the idea of you taking the lead role of Jamie Sullivan. We believe that a talent as big as yours could easily fill the shoes of this character. You have a amazing singing voice, which I'm sure you know Jamie sings in this film. We believe that you have the perfect presence of this character and I pray and hope that you will take this role. _

_We have yet to audition anyone for this role as we know you would be perfect for it. When you receive this letter, I would like you to contact us as soon as possible with the phone number below. _

_Please consider this role carefully, as you know the original film was a big hit and I am sure you would love to be a part of this remake. If you do decided to take this role we will send you the script and meeting times along with the cast list so you know who you are working with. _

_Please think this over carefully before contacting us. _

_Pandora Bassit_

_Casting Manager_

Miley's mouth was dry when she looked up from the letter after reading it for the millionth time in less than three minutes. She placed the letter on the table before letting out a large ear piercing scream.

Robby ray jumped out of his seat in fright throwing the news paper into the air. You could hear the glass shattering in the whole neighbourhood. He held his hand to his chest trying to calm his fast beating heart.

As soon as she stopped screaming she collapsed on the couch. The smile on her face was enough to say she was beyond happy. She sat up and looked to her father who was giving her a look with his hand still on his chest.

"Bud, can you give me a reason why you started screaming hysterically nearly giving me a heart attack?" Robby asked taking his hand from his chest and sitting back onto the couch.

"I GOT OFFERED A ROLE AS JAMIE IN A WALK TO REMEMBER REMAKE!" Miley screamed again bouncing up and down on the couch clearly excited.

"What? Can you rephrase that please?"

Miley grabbed the letter off the table and handed it to her father; he took it out of her hands and started reading it.

Miley stared at her father with a massive smile on her face thinking about what it's like to be a movie star.

After a few minutes her father put the letter beside him and smiled at her.

"So I take it your accepting the role?" Robby asked before Miley could respond by screaming.

"Hell yeah!" Miley exclaimed grabbing the letter and running toward the stair case.

"Where are you going?"

"To call Lily and this person!" Miley said running up the stairs to her bedroom.

xx

Meanwhile a house in new Jersey was strangely quiet compared to normal. Denise, Kevin, Shane, Jason and Frankie all were sitting around the kitchen table waiting for the second youngest brother to wake up and come down stairs. They have been sitting in the same spot for half an hour since the letter came.

On the centre of the table a brown envelope was sat looking strangely familiar to the one in a house far away.

The family were waiting patiently for Nate to come down stairs and open it. They were all curious to what was inside, it looked official but they didn't want to open it because it was addressed to him.

After what felt like hours to the family Nate came wondering down the stairs rubbing his eyes from his sleep. On the last step he tripped slightly on a toy Frankie had carelessly left on the floor. After holding his foot in pain he looked up and saw his family around the table.

He walked over to them and eyed them cautiously.

"Has someone died or something?" He asked making his presence known in the kitchen.

All heads turned toward him and said nothing, his eyebrows twitched in confusion as he walked further into the kitchen.

"A letter came for you" Shane spoke up looking directly at him.

"What? Why the heck are you all staring at it?" Nate asked extremely confused.

"It looks official" His father said as Nate neared the table.

Nate was beyond confused who would send him a official letter? The only letters he got was from the doctor and this was definitely not from the hospital.

He picked it up and turned it over. He felt everyone's eyes on him and looked up.

"What?" Nate asked

"Open it then"

"What does it say?"

"Open the damn thing you idiot"

"Lets read it"

Nate looked at his family and walked into the other room sitting down on the couch by himself. He was about to open it when his family huddled around him.

He sighed and stood up walking into another room. He was about t open it again when they followed him.

Nate groaned and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. This was the only place he could get some privacy.

He opened the letter and sat down on the edge of the bath. He looked at it for a few seconds and started reading it.

He gasped. He's been offered the role of Landon from A Walk to Remember in a remake?

**So what do think?**

**Nate and Miley playing the leads of the remake? **

**I am going to be doing the making of the film and behind the scenes. **

**If you haven't watched this film you should, you can watch it on YouTube. **

**So who's looking forward to the Niley love? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Nate! Get out of the toilet and tell us what it says in that letter!" Shane shouted banging on the door.

Nate had been sitting in there for twenty minutes trying to take in the information. He had been offered the lead role of a extremely successful film. He had been asked ten years after the first one to do a remake! He was ecstatic, he thought he was just a musician, but It turns out they thought he was an amazing actor! The only time he's acted was on a target commercial! And the few times he presented on award shows.

"Nate open this door!"

Nate rolled his eyes and opened the door with a wide smile on his face. He walked past his family putting the letter into his pocket and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and quickly washed it under the water from the tap.

His family walked in after him.

"Nate what does it say?" His father asked him curious to why he has a massive smile on his face.

"Yeah, you look like you just had a good time with some girl" Shane laughed until his mother gave him a look.

"It says I have been offered the lead role of a film" Nate said trying to keep his cool and not look like a crazy person on tablets.

"WHAT!?" Denise asked "My baby's got lead role? In what film?"

"A Walk to Remember a remake" Nate said finally letting himself get excited. His Mom grabbed his arms and pulled him into a tight hug.

"This is awesome; my kid brother is going to be a movie star! Maybe you could hire someone to make me a bird house!" Jason exclaimed getting excited of the possibility of a professionally made bird house.

"I don't think so Jason, ask the fans on the Connect Three website I'm sure you'll get a million delivered by tomorrow." Nate said taking the letter back out of his pocket.

The father took the letter out of his hands and read it through.

"What you waiting for boy? Go ring them already!" He exclaimed as Nate grabbed the phone off the side and took the letter from him and ran up to his bedroom.

xx

The next couple of days were pure torture for Miley. She phoned them up on the same day she received the letter and they were extremely happy that she accepted, and she would be receiving some information within the next couple of days by letter.

Miley was so hyperactive since the letter came, Lily was also. When Miley told her she couldn't stop screaming, Miley thought her ear drum burst and that would definitely not be good for her role. Lily came around straight after she hung up the phone. They couldn't stop talking about the fact that Miley could be a famous movie star.

Three days later Miley received her next letter. It had the script and letter from the director and envelope addressed to her inside. The last one wasn't official she opened it quickly confused to why there was a letter in there.

_Dear Miss Stewart,_

_I am writing on behalf of my client Emma Wilingdon. She is taking up the offer of the role Belinda. As she is English she is going to have to go to be travelling to the US. She hasn't got any family over there so I was hoping as you are going to be seeing a lot of each other; she could stay with you until rehearsals start. _

_Emma is extremely excited to be involved in this film and she wants' to get to know the girl playing Jamie. _

_If you could get back to us a soon as possible that would be fantastic. Emma is a really nice girl and I'm sure if you're going to get along well. Please contact us with the information below. _

_Sasha Heller_

_Emma Wilingdon's manager. _

Miley smiled as she folded up the letter. An English girl wanted to be friends with her, she was playing Belinda. She was like the only other girl in the film who has a big-ish role. She had a feeling this film was not only going to bring her more friends but be an opportunity of a life time.

Miley quickly skim read the letter from the director and took note of when the first cast meetings were. Hang on a second she didn't know who was playing Landon. This is like the most important part of the film, he was her love interest.

She picked up the script and looked at the front cover 'A Walk to Remember - The remake' she laughed slightly. She took a deep breath, please let the guy who plays Landon be hot.

_Cast_

_Jamie Sullivan - Miley Stewart_

_Landon Carter - Nate Grey_

_Bel---_

Wait, hold up. Nate Grey?

Miley's heart was pumping in her chest. Nate Grey was Landon Carter! The hottest guy in the entire world was Miley's love interest! Miley couldn't breathe properly, the breath taking gorgeous Nate Grey, adored by many was her love interest!

Miley couldn't help it but she screamed again. This movie is turning out better and better as the days go on. Miley couldn't wait to tell Lily. She would have a fit!

Xx

Nate was skim reading his script in his room when his mother came in.

"Hey sweetheart, are you excited?" She asked sitting down on his bed smoothing out a few creases.

"Yeah, I've only seen this film twice, I think I'm going to have to watch it several times to get anywhere with this script" Nate said placing the script down on his bed.

"I've seen it twice but that was a long time ago. Can you read the summary out for me so I can see what my baby's going to be up to when he's up in north Carolina for months on end" Denise said getting slightly emotional.

"Yeah, sure it says, In Beaufort, North Carolina, a prank on a student goes terribly wrong and puts the student in the hospital. Landon Carter, a popular student with no defined plans for the future, is held responsible and forced to participate in after-school community service activities as punishment, which include starring as the lead in the school play. Also participating in these activities is Jamie Sullivan, the reverend's daughter who has great ambitions and nothing in common with Landon. When Landon decides he wants to take his activities seriously, he asks Jamie for help and begins to spend most of his time with her. But he starts to develop strong feelings for her, something he did not expect to do. The two start a relationship, much to the chagrin of Landon's old popular friends and Jamie's strict reverend father. But when a heart-breaking secret becomes known that puts their relationship to the test, it is then that Landon and Jamie realize the true meaning of love and fate."

"Sweetie I remember this film, it was the sweetest thing I have ever seen. You're going to have such a wonderful time. Do you know who's playing the leading lady?" She asked.

Nate looked back at the script. "A girl called Miley Stewart" He said "I don't really know who she is"

"Isn't that the girl who was Hannah Montana but she kept it a secret because she wanted a normal life?" Denise asked getting curious.

Nate stood up and walked over to his desk where his laptop was located. He sat down at his desk and typed her name into google. Less than a second later millions of results appeared on his page. He clicked on the first one and her picture appeared on the screen.

"She's gorgeous" Nate said breathlessly. He continued staring at the screen, his mother left the room quietly letting him have some alone time.

"I will definitely not mind working and kissing her"

**So guys what do you think? **

**A full cast list is going to be posted on the next chapter and on my page. **

**Also, Emma is going to be introduced in the next chapter. **

**I don't want anyone to think I'm being selfish by casting myself as a character. **

**I wanted to use someone who I knew a lot about and I could express their emotions when something happens. So I thought I didn't know anyone better than myself. So please don't think I'm a conceited person I'm truly not, I think I'm a pretty cool person. **

**So yeah, please review it'll make my day, even my week! **

**Also in the next few chapters I'm going to be building up the Niley meeting!**

**I'm excited myself!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything still. Wow, depressing much?**

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! MileyDemiSelenaFan, yotoksxx, LongLiveInsanity, Team M and niley4everrr. You guys made my day, I was so surprised when I got your reviews, thank you so much! **

It was a bright sunny morning in Los Angles. The sun was shining through the airport windows onto a girl sitting on the floor waiting for her luggage. She swore the airport staff do it on purpose, leave your bags till the end. It always happened to her, where ever she went. She looked down to her ipod as it changed track, even though there was a million tracks on her ipod she had heard this song several times on her journey to the US. A nine hour flight to America was scary when you're on your own, especially when you didn't know anyone in the country.

Emma stood up when she saw that most of the luggage had been collected of the belt and packed away her ipod and cell phone into her carryon bag. Her dark blonde hair brushed against her cheek and she pushed it back. It fell past her wait to her lower back. She had lots of noticeable blonde highlights which brought out her aqua blue eyes.

Emma wasn't exactly a famous movie star from England, she has a few roles here and there, but nothing major, but people still noticed her. That's why she knew coming to America would be much easier and no one would recognise her as much, well at least she hoped.

She was wearing some dark wash skinny jeans and a bright green top which said 'Pea's on earth' she was also wearing some black heeled boots which showed off her extremely long legs. Emma was 5'11, quite tall for a girl obviously; she didn't really think she was pretty at all. She lost all her confidence when her class mates used to pick on her for wearing glasses and saying she was ugly. Her Mum (English remember) told her again and again she was gorgeous but she would never believe it because the voices of her class mates were still at the back of her head.

She made her way over to the luggage belt and waited for her luggage to come around so she could pull it off. After waiting for quite some time her four large bags arrived. She hulled them off and placed them on a cart and pushed it away from the remaining crowds. She looked at her watch quickly and checked the time. She was a little bit behind schedule, but hopefully the cast member her manager wrote too would remember to pick her up, her name was Miley she believed. She was playing Jamie and Emma could not wait to meet her.

After checking out of the airport and finding her way to the exit she was greeted by the rays from the sun beating down on the ground. Miley's black jeep pulled into the car park in front of the building just as Emma walked out of the doors. Miley recognised Emma straight away, it definitely helped that she had large union jack stickers on her luggage.

Miley pulled to a stop in front of her and got out. She walked around to the side of the car and smiled as Emma turned towards her.

"Hey, I take it your Emma" Miley said gesturing to her luggage.

Emma laughed realising what she meant. "Yeah, that's me. I needed the stickers to tell which ones are my luggage" She explained taking them off the cart. Her British accent came through on every word she said.

"Well let's put them in the trunk and we can head home!" Miley exclaimed opening the trunk of the car and lifting one suitcase into it.

"Jesus, what have you got in here" Miley puffed after putting it into the back.

"Everything but the kitchen sink" Emma said lifting the rest into the trunk and closing it for Miley.

Miley laughed and gestured for Emma to get into the car. They both got in and fastened their seat belts, Miley started the car and they drove off out of the airport.

Once they were safely onto a main road Miley started up the conversation again.

"So, are you excited for this movie?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! When I heard about it I sent in an audition tape right away. I'm still in awe that they let an English person in on a highly American film!" She exclaimed looking towards Miley.

Miley smiled still looking at the road. She had a feeling that Emma was going to become a great friend of her's, maybe even a best friend.

After a few seconds Emma spoke up again. "Thank you for letting me stay at your house before rehearsals, I appreciate it so much. I really owe you, and when this film premieres in England I can totally show you around. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends!"

Miley smiled again. "Well lets kick this off to a good start, I want to know about you. Tell me about yourself" Miley said opening the window slightly letting some cool air come into the car.

Emma paused before responding, "I don't really know what to say, maybe we could do twenty questions accept there is no limit on as many questions you ask."

"That's a good idea we can get to know each other at the same time, but ask like random questions I don't want to feel like I'm being interrogated by the police" Miley said laughing at herself. Soon enough Emma started as well.

"Okay" Emma started "What's the randomest thing you have ever done?"

"Where do you want me to start? I've dressed up as an Alien, I've kissed a dog, I dressed the Rock up in drag, I've dressed up as a guy and pretended to be in a band." Miley said, causing Emma to start laughing.

"Wow, that sure beats anything I was going to say!"

xx

The last couple of days Nate had been over the moon, he was so excited to be in a film. He wouldn't stop talking about it. It was beginning to get on people's nerves. The thing he was most excited about was meeting Miley Stewart, he had stared at her picture for what seemed like years (Not to sound stalker-ish or anything) and he couldn't wait to meet her. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't sound desperate in front of a girl.

Nate was actually a very shy guy, you might not think he is with him going on stage every night, but meeting new people is what scared him the most. He didn't like talking to new people much as he didn't want to make the wrong impression. But as expected this made him look standoff-ish and look like he has a overly massive ego, That was definitely not true. If you ask anyone, they would all say Nate was the most generous, kind and caring person you will ever meet.

He had read the script a million times since he received it. He could recite all his scenes in his sleep. He would randomly just blurt out a line in the middle of doing something and his whole family would groan. Sure they were happy for him, but it was getting a tad bit irritating.

xx

Miley and Emma got on like a house of fire. The first few days were a bit awkward but after a week it was like Emma was a sister to Miley. She even called Robby dad strangely enough. They were both sharing Miley's room because that's what they would do when they got to the set. Emma and Miley went through the script so many times they even knew scenes that they weren't even in! Emma was settling into the family so well, it felt like she wasn't even English.

They watched film after film and laughed about everything. They knew everything there was to know about each other even the gruesome stuff. It's like they had been friends for life and they had only known each other for a month.

Emma and Miley were sitting on the floor of their shared bedroom watching the original A Walk to Remember, they were sitting eating sweets and chomping on popcorn when Miley suddenly paused it.

Emma turned towards Miley and saw she had a massive smile on her face.

"I GET TO KISS NATE GREY!" Miley screamed loudly.

Xx

**Hey guys! What do you think so far? **

**The next chapter is when they have the first script reading, so they first meet the whole cast. **

**Cast list:**

**Landon Carter – Nate Grey**

**Jamie Sullivan – Miley Stewart**

**Reverend Sullivan – Chris Noth (The Perfect Man)**

**Cynthia ****Carter - Ana Gasteyer (Cady's Mom – Mean Girls) **

**Belinda – Emma Wilingdon**

**Dean – Taylor Lautner **

**Eric – Kyle Massey **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything still. Nothing's changed since the last chapter... unfortunately. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed again you guys are awesome! 7 Reviews! WOOO I'm actually not a Twilight fan, I'm not really into that type of thing, but I do love Taylor!**

**ENJOY! Niley's meeting!**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's a snow day here in England! So no school for me! It's really weird having snow in February but who's complaining? **

Miley and Emma were more than prepared for their first day rehearsing. The previous night they went over the script a million times to make sure they knew their lines. They were both really excited to see the cast; Miley was especially excited to see Nate. She kept having dreams that she would mess up her lines in front of him, it scared her that it was going to happen in real life. Emma was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Her first proper American movie.

It was an early start, they had to check in at 6.30am but they were too excited so they arrived a little before 6.15. They received a few looks from the producers and set coordinators for being there much earlier than they needed to.

Miley and Emma were arm in arm skipping down the corridor singing random songs looking for the room they were supposed to be in later. As they turned the corner singing some Johnny Cash songs they bumped into a man in his thirty's.

"Whoa, girls. You're both here very early. I'm Ryan, the director the readings going to be in the hall down there" He said pointing down the corridor. "I'm glad your okay with being up early, we've got lots of early mornings ahead of us!" He said smiling then walking away.

Emma groaned, "Aw man! I'm only up early today because it's first day. Normally, I you have to have a war with me to get up."

Miley laughed slightly "I know Em, It's usually me who's in the war".

Emma laughed along with her and turned towards the room the director pointed to. "Let's go shall we?"

Miley nodded and linked her arm with Emma's again and started their singing up again.

"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time" They sung loudly making up a funny dance as they went along.

Ten minutes later the hall was full of the cast and crew for the movie. Miley and Emma were chatting in the corner about the cute guys around the room. The only person who wasn't there was Nate Grey himself.

"He better get here soon, I think the producer's going to blow his nut" Emma said looking across the room.

"To be fair he has to come from New Jersey" Miley said adjusting herself to be more comfortable in her chair. Emma turned to her and smiled.

"Your right" She looked over Miley's shoulder and gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's freaking Taylor Lautner!" Emma squealed feeling her face grow red.

He looked over to the two girls and started walking over.

"Get in there Em" Miley whispered laughing as Emma hit her gently as he approached them.

"Hey, what's up? What's your name babe?" He called.

Emma turned to Miley. Was he talking to her? Well she hoped so. Miley suppressed a giggle when Taylor sat next to Emma.

"Uh, Emma Willingdon." She said a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Willingdon. You two must be the leading ladies. I'm playing the incredibly sexy Dean. Yours truly, Taylor Lautner." He explained with an instant heart melting smile appearing on his face. Emma sighed staring at him until Miley elbowed her to talk.

"Oh, urm. I'm playing Belinda" Emma said rubbing her arm softly.

Taylor smiled widely. "Awesome! You're in my little clique! Ryan sure picked a pretty one"

Miley giggled quietly as another blush appeared on Emma's face.

Ryan came in bringing in a tidal wave of people that were actors as well. He closed the door and clapped his hands to grab the attention of the thirty people excited about the movie.

Taylor turned to the front of the hall and Emma tried to slow her heart beat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we begin this reading I have to announce that we have the soundtrack ready to be recorded by Miss Stewart who's playing our lovely Jamie. Could you stand up please?" Ryan said addressing the whole group who turned as Miley stood up.

"As you all probably are aware, Miley is in fact an amazing recording artist so you will all be happy to know that the sound track most defiantly isn't going to suck." Ryan explained earning a few laughs from some extra's.

"Another mention on the sound track before we get started, we are going to be keeping the same songs but myself and the producer feel we should have different artists performing them. So please welcome, Nate and his brothers from Connect 3!" Ryan shouted as the double doors opened. A few squeals from the many teenage girls erupted loudly around the packed hall. Ryan smiled as the boys came in a sat down on the spare chairs.

"Nate here is our very own Landon he will also be performing some songs on the sound track as solo's added in, if we have a great voice why waste it?"

Nate looked around the room and he came across the girl he was looking for. He locked eyes with Miley before shifting his gaze uncomfortably.

Miley felt her heart flutter when he faced the other way. She would not mind kissing him!

xx

Later once everyone was fully introduced they started running lines. Miley was quite nervous. It wasn't the fact that she didn't know them; I was the fact that she had to perform them in front of the teen heart throb.

Nick was just as nervous, he knew the scene they were rehearsing was the most important and no error could be made. He drew in a breath and held it trying to calm himself down.

The two were standing in the middle of the hall with the rest of the cast sitting around them. Ryan was standing nearby giving some information before they started.

Emma was seated off to the side with Taylor just behind her. She was smiled as Miley turned towards her with a nervous look on her face.

"Right, this scene, is the most important. I want to see desperation, hurt, anger, love and any other emotion you feel needs to be in there. I want you both to be in full character. I know this is the first time performing this scene, and you haven't rehearsed anything together yet. But this is what these rehearsals are for. Okay when you're ready." Ryan explained moving backwards to the rest of the cast.

Miley took a breath in as Nate started his lines.

**LANDON**

That's great, citizen high to citizen low...

Are you worried about your college application?

**JAMIE**

No, I'm not applying to college...

**LANDON**

But I thought you said--

**JAMIE**

No, you assumed

**LANDON**

Are you gunna take as year off? Try that peace core thing?

**JAMIE**

No

**LANDON**

(Softly)

Hey, what you gunna do?

**JAMIE**

I'm sick

**LANDON**

I'll take you home you'll be better to--

**JAMIE**

No, Landon. I'm sick...

I have Leukaemia

**LANDON**

(He laughs softly)

No, you're eighteen. Your prefect...

**JAMIE**

No, I found out two years ago and I've stopped responding to treatments.

**LANDON**

So, why didn't you tell me?

**JAMIE**

The doctor said I should live my life as best I could, I didn't want anyone to be weird around me...

**LANDON**

Including me?

**JAMIE**

Especially you! You know, I was getting along with everything fine. I accepted it, and then you happened!

I do not need a reason to be angry with God!

Miley turned and pretended to run away. She stopped and looked towards Nate who had a small smile on his face.

"You're an amazing actress. I felt like I was going to burst into tears. Even if that did sound extremely un manly" Nate said feeling quite surprised. He was hypnotised by Miley's long beautiful brown hair and gorgeous eyes.

"You're an amazing actor as well" Miley said smiling. She felt that this was going to be the start to an amazing friend ship.

Ryan was in awe at what just happened in front of him. When he realised that everyone was waiting for him to say something, he started clapping. "Now THAT'S what I call acting! You guys are amazing! You even got Emma crying already!" He said pointing over to where she was sitting balling her eyes out.

Emma quickly wiped her face as everyone's attention was turned to her. How embarrassing.

"You both are seriously gifted! That was before even meeting each other and talking to each other for the first time! That's chemistry alright!"

xx

The rest of the day carried on like that. At about 7pm everyone was getting ready to leave when Nate walked over to Miley who was standing with Emma. As he approached them Emma squealed slightly before running off leaving Miley confused.

"Hey Miley" Nate said casually walking over and standing next to her.

"Hi" Miley said quietly still star struck that she was working with Nate Grey the teen heart throb.

Nate laughed at her shyness. "You know Ryan said we should spend some time together before filming starts and get to know each other better?" Miley nodded "Well I thought that we could maybe go out for lunch or something tomorrow? Before we head off to \North Carolina..." Nate asked slightly nervous.

Miley's heart skipped a beat.

"Sure, I'll give you my number and you can pick me up, you can decide where to go" Miley said smiling and pulling out her cell phone.

Down the corridor Emma was spying on them silently when some crept up behind her scaring the crap out of her.

"Sorry babe didn't mean to scare you" Taylor said as she turned around holding her hand to her chest in fright.

Emma laughed nervously. "It's okay"

"So what are you doing spying on Nate and Miley?" Taylor asked loudly.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry" Taylor whispered "Shouldn't you be at home packing before we leave in two days?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but my home is in England." Emma said leaning against the wall.

"I thought that was a beautiful British accent. You know I find girls with accents sexy" Taylor said smirking at her.

"If you say so... Well I have to go." Emma said moving as she saw Nate walk away and Miley looking for her.

"I'll guess I'll see you in North Carolina then babe" Taylor said walking away. "See ya sexy!"

Emma blushed as Miley approached her.

"What was that all about?" Miley asked

"I could ask you the same thing!"

**So guys, what do you think so far?**

**The next chapter is Nate and Miley's first proper meet up. **

**Also, they are going to be travelling to North Carolina! **

**So you guys get to see what happens when all the main cast are in their little house thingy. **

**Oh, and I'm introducing Kyle Massey in the next chapter! He's playing Eric. **

**REVIEW!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I still do not own anything. Unfortunately. **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed your awesome!**

The girls ran to Miley's car as quick as they could. They couldn't wait to hear each other's gossip. Miley started the car and smiled to herself.

"So what's going on with you and Nate? I saw you give him your number. That's a bit forward isn't it?" Emma said facing Miley in the car.

"He said that we need to get to know each other better so I'm going out to lunch with him tomorrow" Miley said squealing while trying to keep her concentration on driving.

Emma gasped and started doing a little dance. "Miley's got a daaaaattteeee. Miley's got a daaaaattteeee!"

"Okay Em, I think the whole world knows now."

"What are you going to wear?" Emma asked once she calmed down.

"I don't know, I was hoping I could wear that outfit you wore the other day..." Miley said smiling sweetly.

Emma laughed "Ooookay, and I didn't say yes because of the smile I said yes because your my best friend!"

"Of course" Miley said looking out of the window quickly. "So what's going on with you and Taylor?"

"I actually don't know, he kept calling me sexy... I don't know if it's different in America but British guys always say beautiful..." Emma said leaning into her seat.

"Some American guys are like that, but he's definitely interested in you. He kept drooling when you were doing your wacky dancing earlier." Emma blushed when she mentioned it.

"You know no one was supposed to see that!"

Miley laughed pulling into the drive way of her house. Emma unclipped her belt and followed Miley into the house.

"Okay we've got to start preparing for my date!" Miley exclaimed opening the front door.

"What dates this then?" Robby ray asked causing both of the girls to stop in their tracks. Emma started laughing.

"Whoa, you really jumped us then..." Emma said walking in and sitting on the couch next to Robby.

"So Miley, who's taking you on this date?" Robby asked again looking at Miley who was getting a bit uncomfortable; her Dad was always over protective with guys.

"Oh urm.. You know the guy playing the lead of the film..." Miley started.

"Nate Grey" Emma added smirking as Miley gave her glare.

"Yes Nate Grey, the director suggested that we get to know each other more before we leve for North Carolina". Miley said fiddling with her fingers looking at the floor.

"So why are you calling it a date?" Robby Ray asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well it's not really a date..."

"But she wishes it was..." Emma butted in still smirking until Robby Ray turned towards her.

"I'm just gunna get some muffins..." She said standing up quickly and rushing into the kitchen.

"What does she mean by you want it to be a date?""

"Well, urm. I think he's really cute and he's a really nice guy and well, I'm gunna be working with him for a few months... but it doesn't necessarily mean I want to be his boyfriend..." Miley said blabbering on uncontrollably.

"Well, I see that you do like him, as long as he doesn't treat you badly It'll be fine with me..." He said causing Miley to look up at him in shock.

"Yes I did say that Miles and you're not dreaming" Robby said laughing.

"Wicked!" Miley said running off up the stairs with Emma following behind her.

xx

The next day Miley was up early again really excited for her lunch with Nate. He texted her with a meeting place and time a little later into to the night. Emma had asked her if she could go into town with her as well but not be seen when she was having lunch with Nate. Miley agreed as long as she kept out of view.

Miley left the house with Emma half an hour before she was supposed to meet him. She was freaking out on the inside but on the outside she looked relaxed and calm. They drove to the town centre and parked the car in a street away from the cafe.

Emma sat next to Miley quietly in the car while Miley was breathing deeply trying to keep her nerves down.

"Would it make you less nervous if I brought you some new shoes?" Emma asked looking through her handbag.

"You don't have to do that I'll probably freak out still anyway..." Miley said unclipping her seat belt.

Emma laughed softy. "Miles you were Hannah Montana for six years and you scared about meeting a guy?"

"This is very different Em, Guys are more scary than sold out shows..."

Emma shook her head. "It should be the other way around with normal people, well I'm going to go, call me when you're done cause I'll probably shop all day"

"Okay have fun. I'll try not to sound like an idiot in front of Nate" Miley said getting out of the car.

Emma got out as well and started making her way along the side walk. "Have fun!" She said before turning the corner and heading towards the mall.

Miley took a breath in and walked in the direction of the cafe. She arrived five minutes before she was supposed to and walked in awkwardly looking around to see if Nate was there.

It turns out he was. He was sitting in the far corner sipping on some diet coke. He looked up as she approached him and stood up. He smiled as she reached him he walked forward and pulled her into a hug.

Miley's heart swelled when their bodies touched, she breathed in his smell quickly and her nerves disappeared.

Nate pulled out of the hug with a smile. He directed Miley to a chair opposite him and she sat down.

"So how are you?" He asked sitting down and facing her.

"I've been great thank you. Dealing with Emma's craziness is hard work." Miley said. Nate laughed slightly.

Nate had a feeling that someone was watching them. He looked around causing Miley to look at him confused.

"Are you okay Nate?" Miley asked taking off her jacket.

"I have a strange feeling someone is watching us..."

Miley nodded and turned around looking around. She spotted a girl with overly large sunglasses on looking at her, when the girl realised she was looking bad she pulled the menu in front of her face.

Miley raised an eyebrow, the girl looked really familiar she looked down at the floor and spotted her bag. Only one person she knew had that bag. Emma.

Miley turned around to Nate and smiled at him. "Your probably just imagining it" Miley said picking up her cell phone out of her bag and texting Emma.

**What r u doing here?! **

_**Spying XD **_

Miley looked up at Nate and smiled at him softly.

For the rest of the afternoon Nate and Miley got on really well they talked and talked for hours. Emma stayed out of view laughing discreetly at their obvious flirting and ordering coffee's to keep her spying energy levels up. Just before they were about to leave Nate plucked up the courage for the first time that afternoon.

"You have really beautiful eyes Miley" Nate said taking her jacket and holding it for her to slip into it.

Miley blushed and whispered a quick thank you.

Nate smiled. "You have a beautiful smile as well..."

Miley's cheeks went even redder if that was humanly possible. "Well aren't you full of compliments."

"I try" Nate said before opening the door of the cafe and leading her through with his hand on her back.

**Oooh, guys. That was your first ounce of Nileyness. **

**The next chapter is the first day on set etc.**

**I can't believe I have written five chapters!**

**It normally takes me months to write just one. **

**I guess I'm in a creative mood...**

**Please review it'll make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything!**

Miley smiled as she walked down the stairs the next day. She was still buzzing from her 'date' with Nate the day before. Emma on the other hand was extremely tired. Never drink twelve cups of coffee in one day each with two sugars in. She didn't fall to sleep until three in the morning. Emma was following Miley down the stairs yawning.

As Miley reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped suddenly causing Emma to bang into her. Jackson was on the couch making out with a girl.

"Oh my god, Jackson! Get a room!" Miley groaned walking into the kitchen area with Emma following her cringing at the sight of Miley's brother and a girl on the couch.

"We had a room until you both barged in!" Jackson exclaimed sitting up and getting off the girl. The mystery girl sat up and brushed down her clothes and stayed silent.

"It's our house to thank you very much. Plus it's disgusting watching your brother and some girl swapping spit on the couch were we watch TV!" Miley said taking some juice out of the cabinet and pouring some out for herself and Emma.

"She is not some girl!" Jackson retorted.

Emma leant her head on the kitchen counter groaning. She thought coming to America she would have a break from arguing siblings but she thought wrong.

"Hey Miley." The girl said causing Miley's head to snap towards her. There sitting on the coach draped over Jackson was Mikayla.

"Mikayla?!" Miley exclaimed. Her mouth dropped open but closed it as soon as she realised what was happening. She sent her a glare.

Emma looked over from the stool she was sitting on at Mikayla. Miley's arch enemy was making out with her brother this wasn't to go well. She cleared her throat which caused Miley's attention to turn to her.

"Well Miley and I have to get ready were leaving for five months for a film. The director was looking for an extremely talented girl with a killer voice and without question he chose Miley. So were both going to North Carolina to be in the biggest box office film since Miley's Best of both worlds tour."Emma said walking over to Miley and linking her arm giving Mikayla a smirk on the way.

Mikayla's mouth dropped open but she quickly closed it thinking of a comeback. "Well my sixth studio album is coming out next week and it's expected to go number one!"

"And your telling this to the girl who's had seven studio album's as Hannah and three as herself which all reached number one" Emma retorted.

Miley smirked as Mikayla's faced dropped. She could see her making a comeback. "Yeah McCockroach you have nothing on me!" Miley said pulling Emma over to the stair case to go upstairs. Emma laughed as they were about to step on the first step Jackson said something that stopped both of them.

"Don't talk to me girl friend like that!"

Miley and Emma turned around with their eyebrows raised. "What?!"

"Yeah you heard right, I'm his girl friend" Mikayla said leaning onto Jackson.

"You have got to be kidding me! I am so glad I am leaving for fine months! Come on Em" Miley said dragging Emma the stairs.

xx

"Shane, have you seen my bird house magazine?" Jason asked sitting on the window sill.

Shane groaned and buried his head into the pillow. "You have got to stop reading that crap!

Nate rolled his eyes and sat up in his bed. It was eight in the morning and his brothers were already in an argument.

"They are not crap! They have very useful information in them. They tell you the best wood to make bid houses from, the right colours and what typ--" Jason started before he got hit in the head by a pillow from Shane.

Nate groaned, he wasn't going to be getting any sleep any time soon. He stretched and got out of bed. He walked over to the large second window in their hotel room and pulled open the curtain causing Shane to moan.

"Urghh, you guys are so irritating!"Shane said sitting up and grabbing his pillow. "I'm going to sleep in the bathroom it's more peaceful in there!" He exclaimed walking into the bathroom and getting into the bath tub.

Nate shook his head and looked out of the window before walking back over to his bed and stated making it.

Jason looked at Nate before saying, "And everyone thinks' in the weird one"

Nate fought everything he has in him to say something sarcastic back but he held it in. "Have you packed everything? We have to get to the airport in four hours."

"Yep the only thing I need to do is put in my bird house jammers" He said looking back out of the window. "You might want to get Shane up he's going to take hours on his hair"

Nate nodded and walked over to the bathroom; he thought about waking him up nicely but decided against it. He walked over to the button by the door and pushed it. A second later a scream was heard from Shane. Another second later Shane appeared at the door dripping wet.

"WHO EVER DID THAT IS SO DEAD!"

xx

"Miley I don't think you're going to fit anymore shoes into your suitcase" Emma said.

"You won't be saying that that when you need a pair of shoes for your date with Taylor" Miley said trying to stuff a pair of pink high heeled shoe's into her already full case.

"I highly doubt that's going to happen. We need to be focused on the film, not guys. They should be last on our list." Emma said sitting on her bed and crossing her legs.

Miley scoffed looking at Emma. "Yeah right" She said as she successfully got the pair into the suitcase.

Emma smiled realising she was right. As Miley retreated into her closet to bring out yet another pair of shoe's she asked, "Hey Miles, do you know when you're recording your songs?"

Miley looked up from her case and shock her head. "No, I'm not being funny or anything, but I'm scared"

Emma's eyes widened. "What have you got to be scared off? You're super famous because of your voice. I'm the one who should be scared! I have got to sing a solo and God knows I cannot sing to save my life!"

"Your singing? Oh my gosh sing for me! I want to hear you sing!"

Emma shock her head. "I'm not going to, I'm going to ask the director if he can get another artist to sing it instead."

Miley's mouth dropped open.

"Miley pick up your jaw" Emma said laughing at the face Miley was pulling.

"Well if you don't sing, I won't sing."

"Miles, the whole film will fall apart. It relies on you singing."

"Exactly"

"Fine, but you're totally buying me a hot chocolate at the airport."

xx

There were camera flashes everywhere from the paparazzi as the boys left their hotel. They squished through the masses of people and got into the limo with their body guard following them. Even after six years you would have thought that the paparazzi would have someone else to stalk.

The boys got into the limo and leant back into their seats. The next couple of months were going to be busy for them. Jason and Shane were leaving as soon as they finished recording their songs. They were heading back to New Jersey to see their girlfriend's Mitchie and Danielle.

Nate looked out of the window of the blacked out limo and watched the scenery go past. But he couldn't keep his mind off a certain girl he spent with the day before.

They arrived at the airport around midday. They were directed straight to their private jet. They walked through the swarms of people until they got to where their jet was parked.

They climbed up the steps and sat in the cabin area. Shane sat next to the television and switched on the game console.

"Dude do we still have Guitar Hero in here?" Jason asked Shane sitting next to him.

"Probably, want a battle?"

"Totally, I'm going to so kick your ass!" Jason exclaimed excitedly.

xx

The girls walked through the airport around ten am. They were booked in and were waiting to get onto the commercial flight to North Carolina. Miley decided not to use her private jet because it was a waste of petrol for only the two of them.

The girls were waiting in the departure lounge talking quietly. Miley had a massive hat on to hide her face from any of her fans who might recognize her. Emma sat sipping the hot chocolate Miley promised to buy her.

"Do you think Nate would be a good kisser?" Miley asked.

"How would I know? I only get to kiss his cheek!" Emma said sitting back into her chair and pouting slightly.

"Oh my gosh yeah! I forgot about that." Miley said laughing.

Emma pouted. "I want to kiss the hottest guy in the universe!"

"Too bad he's all mine!" Miley said elbowing Emma to make her laugh.

"Flight 524 to North Carolina is now boarding please go to departure gate 15. Thank you" The sound system said loudly jumping Miley slightly.

"Let's go! Ready for the whirl wind of film?" Miley asked standing up and grabbing her carryon bag.

"You bet ya!" Emma exclaimed picking up her own bag and chucking her rubbish into the bin next to her.

**Hey guys, I know it's been some time since I updated this but I have had a stressful week! **

**First I wrote out half of this then when I was about to save it my laptop died on me deleting it in the process. So, I was pretty annoyed but it's here anyway. **

**Next chapter arriving in North Carolina!**

**Meeting Kyle!**

**And a cast meal thingy!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ages: Miley, Nate and Emma are 19**

**Shane is 21 **

**Jason is 23**

**Taylor is 20**

**Thank you to the five people who reviewed the last chapter! I can't believe I've got this far! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome.**

The flight for Miley and Emma was restless. Miley's disguise didn't work very well so about fifteen little girls asked for a picture and autograph. Emma laughed and looked out of the window most of the way getting a little shut eye here and there.

"I told you we should have taken your jet" Emma said just after a little girl walked back to her seat.

Miley turned towards her "Were so taking it on the way home."

Emma laughed and pulled out her deep purple nail varnish and started painting her long nails. Miley opened her book and started reading it quietly.

Half an hour later the flight attendant told them they were landing in five minutes. They packed up their belongings and sat waiting for the plane to land.

"You're going to see Taylor today" Miley said smirking at Emma.

"You're going to see Nate today as well."

"Yeah, but you totally have a crush on Taylor!" Miley exclaimed facing Emma slightly.

"I talked to him for like two seconds. Sure he's cute and everything but I need to get to know him first. You are the one with the crush. You went out on a date with THE freakin' Nate Grey!"

Miley smiled happily " I know, at least I'm not afraid to say I have a crush on him"

"Miles, everyone in the entire world had a crush on him." Emma said truthfully.

"Yeah, but my crush isn't a little crush. It's a proper crush."

"How can you say that from meeting him two days ago and going to lunch with him yesterday? I bet you don't even have his phone number."

"I just know. Dang your right I need to get his phone number. How am I going to do that? He has mine but I don't have his." Miley asked looking directly at Emma as if she had the answer to everything.

"Haven't you ever heard of looking at the caller information?"

"Yeah, I tried that already it's with held. What can I say to him?" Miley asked again.

"Oh I don't know, go up to him and say hey Nate I have a massive crush on you and I want your number so I can gush over it" Emma said sarcastically.

Miley wacked Emma on the shoulder as she laughed.

"I am not saying that! It's going to be so awkward. If I do get the courage to ask him he's probably going to be all, why do you want my number were going to be living and working together for five months. Then I would be super embarrassed." Miley said resting her head on her hand sighing.

"How about I distract him while you steel his phone and get it" Emma said as the plane dropped a little bit causing her heart to jump.

"That may be the smartest thing you have ever said"

xx

"Dude have you just farted!?" Jason shouted moving away from Shane so quickly you could hardly see him. Jason covered his mouth with both of his hands and moved closer to Nate.

"I'm sorry I can't help it I have a problem!" Shane exclaimed.

"Man that's stinks! We can't even open a window!" Nate moaned bringing a pillow to his face and covering his nose.

"Boys we are going to land in the next couple of minutes please can you put your seat belts on and turn everything off." The pilot said through the speaker.

The boys rushed around the plane, Nate and Jason still holding their noses. They turned off the television and sat down in their seats.

"Are you ready for a new beginning?" Jason asked Nate.

"It's the life I've dreamt of since I was seven"

xx

Miley and Emma dragged their suitcases along the departure ramp. They had just collected their suitcases and were on their way out. Ryan the director had ordered a car to pick them up and take them to set. As the girls reached the front door of the airport a few screams from some girls were heard from behind them. They turned around quickly and stopped what they were screaming at.

Connect 3's jet had landed and the boys were walking through the airport being surround by girls. They looked a bit frustrated, they couldn't even walk properly.

"Should we help them?" Emma asked Miley watching the boys get attacked by screaming girls.

"Yeah, I have an idea. I'll stand over there and take my hat and sun glasses off and you shout. Look its Miley Stewart. Then hopefully some girls would leave them and you can grab them and make a run for it"

"Oh my gosh I get to touch Connect 3!" Emma squealed.

Miley looked at her for a moment. "Okay fan moment gone." Emma said normally.

"Okay... well I'm going over there. Make it super dramatic." Miley said walking backwards from her. When she saw Emma nod she walked to an open area with her suitcases.

Emma took a breath in and moved closer to the crowd around the boys.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MILEY STEWART! SHE STANDING OVER THERE ALONE! QUICK!" Emma screamed causing most of the girls to turn around and gasp. Emma took the opportunity to grab the three boys and run.

Shane tugged his arm off her when they got a few feet ahead of the crowd.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Saving your guys arses" She replied and dragged all three of them again away to behind a pillar.

The three boys tugged their arms from her and looked at her strangely. Emma rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not kidnapping you. You don't know who I am do you?" Emma said placing her suitcases down on the floor. That was sure hard running with three guys and two large cases.

The boys shook their heads.

"Well I'm not some crazy fan that's for sure. I'm Belinda. Nate, remember?" Emma explained gesturing to herself.

"Wicked hi Belinda!" Jason exclaimed reaching out to shake her hand.

"No I'm not Belinda. I'm playing Belinda in the film Nate's in. Don't you think Nate should recognize his cast members?" Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your Miley's best friend. That's why your saving us. Why did you shout to everyone she's here? She's going to get attacked!" Nate exclaimed looking back to where Miley supposedly was.

"Would you look at that Nate has a crush on Miley." Emma smirked as Shane and Jason laughed knowingly.

"No I don't I'm just looking out for her" Nate replied quickly.

"Really, so why did you go on a date yesterday?"

"She said that it was a date?" Nate asked with a dreamy smile on his face. His expression quickly changed when he realised what he said.

"You went on a date and didn't even tell us?!" Shane asked loudly causing some people to look at them.

"Shut up man!" Nate said hitting him on the arm. "The fans are going to know where we are now butt head!"

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Dude I'm not. The director said that she should get to know each other better. So I invited her to lunch. It wasn't exactly a date!"

"But you wanted it to be" Emma said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe" Nate quietly replied.

Miley suddenly appeared behind them running behind the pillar also. She gestured for them all to be quiet while a bunch of fans ran past.

She let out a breath when the fans had all gone. "I should totally go to the gym more often" She said holding her hand to her forehead.

Nate was blushing hoping she didn't hear what he just said. He looked at Emma and pleaded to her with his eyes not to tell Miley. She nodded reluctantly. She desperately wanted to tell Miley that he wanted it to be a date.

Miley looked at all of them strangely for a few seconds. "Okay what the hecks going on?" she asked eying them suspiciously. Nate fidgeted and her beautiful eyes landed on him. His heart swelled as she smiled at him.

"Right, well. The driver is probably wondering where we are. So let's go" Emma said laughing to herself at their little moment.

All five of them walked discreetly to the front of the airport and saw an man dressed in a smart suit holding a sign which read. _Connect 3, Miley Stewart and Emma Wilingdon. _

"Oh my gosh this is so cool. My name is written on the same piece of paper as Connect 3!" Emma exclaimed jumping around slightly.

The boys looked at her and laughed.

"She's like this all the time. I think it's just British people." Miley said putting her hand on Emma's shoulder trying to calm her down.

Nate laughed along with his brothers but slightly louder which caused Shane to elbow him in the rib. "Dude your being obvious"

Nate coughed covering up his over the top laughing and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

They walked over to the driver of the large black limo. He saw them and opened the door for them to get inside. They all climbed in. Miley sat next to Emma and Nate. While Jason sat next to Emma and Shane.

A few seconds later the limo started moving and they all made small talk for a little while.

Suddenly Shane's face paled. Nate sniffed in then brought his hand to his face.

"Oh god! Jason the window!" Nate shouted as the smell reached the girls noses. They covered their mouths and gagged slightly. Jason quickly opened the window. When the smell was gone Miley spoke up.

"Okay who the heck was that!?"

Nate and Jason turned to Shane with smirks on their faces.

"Dude's I have a problem!"

xx

They arrived on the set around three in the afternoon. They were greeted by a woman in her thirties.

"So here are the stars. Well I'm Mary and I'm going to be showing you to the actor's house and places that you can go. For the rest of the afternoon you can chill out and explore the set as long as you don't hurt yourself. Kyle and Taylor are already in the house, their playing video games I believe." She said writing something down on her clipboard.

The five of them replied with "Awesome" "sounds cool" "Okay"

She nodded and gestured for them to follow her. They all picked up their suitcases. Miley struggled with her three. Nate looked over to her and saw her struggling; he walked over to her and took one in his hand. Miley looked up to him and their eye's met. Miley smiled, her heart was beating a million miles an hour.

"Let me take that beautiful." Nate said taking hold of it and pulling it toward the others who were quite far ahead. Miley bit her lip and quickly followed after him smiling like an idiot.

They quickly caught up with the rest of the group as they walked up to a large house with an immaculate garden.

"Okay guys. This is your actors quarters. The rooms are labelled as to which one's which. It's up to you what beds you chose. Here are your timetables as which times you need to be on set. This is just this week's we'll update it as the time goes along." Mary said handing out the timetables to the group. "I hope you have a nice time here. There's food in the hang out room down the road but I'm sure you'll find that. If you need anything call me, my numbers on the paper." Mary added walking backwards slightly before waving and disappearing out of sight.

They all watched her leave and turned towards the house. The front door suddenly swung open and Kyle Massey walked out.

"Hey, Hey! What's up fella's, Lady fella's. Welcome to the coolest place on earth. Come inside and Taylor and I will show you around as soon as I can get him off guitar hero." Kyle laughed directing them down the path.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like this place" Miley whispered to Emma as they all walked into the foyer.

**Am I cool or what? I wrote 2000+ words!**

**Yay. So tell me what you thought, rate it even if you hate it. **

**There's going to be some more Niley flirting soon. **

**Wooo, okay I'm going to set up an audition on the next chapter for a part. So tell me if your interested then on the next chapter you can fill out an audition!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say I'm super sorry for not updating in a long time. I think it has been two week. Sorry everyone. I have been receiving a crap load of work from school and I also have my series on YouTube to make.**

**Thank you for the 12 reviews I received they made me smile! I love you guys! The audition information is at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately. **

"This is a plant and this is a random fork which I do not know how it got there" Kyle said showing the group around the actors house. Nate laughed as Kyle went to pick it up but decided against it when he saw there was mould growing on it.

"Ew" Emma said walking past it and cringing. Taylor walked up to her side and took her suitcases off her. She smiled slightly as he took them out of her hands and walked beside her.

"This is a bathroom. Obviously. This is a closet. And this is the girl's bedroom." Kyle said stopping outside a room with 'Girls' written on the door. He opened the door and gestured for Miley and Emma to enter. The room was quite large; it had three single beds and two large bay windows looking out to the gardens. There were three large wardrobes and dressing tables.

"Wow, this is nice." Miley said walking deeper into the room.

"Yeah. I bagsie this bed!" Emma said running to the bed closest to the window.

They all laughed slightly as Emma bounced on her bed then sat down on it.

Yep, I think it passes for bounciness"

"Do you guys know who the extra bed is for?" Miley asked as Nate brought in her bags and sat them by a bed. Nate shook his head no but Kyle answered.

"It's for the girl who's playing Tracie. Who I believe is Taylor Swift"

"NO WAY!" Both girl's screamed causing the five guys to jump. "Taylor Swift is sharing a room with us?" Miley squealed. Nate smiled to himself at the sight of Miley happy.

"Yep, I totally am." Someone said from behind the guys in the door way.

The guys moved out of the way and Taylor Swift walked in carrying her suitcases and her guitar. Emma put her hand over her mouth to try and hold in a squeal.

"Taylor!" Miley said running over to her and engulfing her in a big hug.

Emma's mouth dropped open when they started jumping and talking with each other. "You know Taylor Swift and you didn't tell me!"

Miley turned around with a smile on her face. "I haven't seen her in years. I didn't know she was in the film with us"

Taylor smiled warmly and Emma and placed her bags down on the spare bed.

"Are you recording anything for the film Tay?" Miley asked sitting on her bed.

"Actually I am. I have a solo which I have written they are going to use it for the credits." Taylor said placing her guitar case carefully against the wall.

The guys stood there for a second watching the girls interact. Kyle spoke up. "Well we'll let you girls settle in come find us when your done we'll be in the game room. It's not that hard to find, just listen for the sound of the TV and Taylor here farting" Kyle said pointing to Taylor who turned and gasped sarcastically.

"I resent that. Everyone farts. It's only natural."

"Isn't that right Shane?" Nate said laughing as Shane went red.

xx

The girls settled in and unpacked their luggage in no time. Taylor kept laughing at all of the shoe's Miley brung but Miley kept repeating the same thing she did to Emma. "You'll be thanking me when you have a date and not enough shoes".

"I doubt I will have having a date over here when my boyfriend's back in Nashville." Taylor said waiting for a reaction from Miley.

"You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me!?"

Taylor laughed "I'm sorry but I haven't seen you in a long time, I thought you wouldn't want to be bothered with my business."

Miley frowned and walked over to where she was standing. "Tay, I would never not want to hear from you. I was really upset when we didn't talk for years. I would have loved you to tell me something like that"

Taylor smiled "Thanks Miles. His name's Brad, and we've been dating three years"

"Three years! Is he going to ask you to marry him?" Miley asked curiously. After all Taylor was twenty three.

"I really don't know, but I hope so. I would love to be with him for the rest of my life, he is the sweetest guy I have ever met" She explained as Emma sat next to Miley on her bed listening intently.

Half and hour later the girls had finished unpacking their stuff and were walking along the hallway to the game room where they said they would meet the guys.

"I'm so going to crush you like a little bug Kyle!" Shouted Nate battling Kyle on the game console they were playing. Taylor, Shane and Jason were watching the battle intently screaming random advice to help the person they wanted to win. The girls laughed at their antics in the doorway. They watched them for a few seconds before Miley cleared her throat earning the attention of all the guys. Kyle paused the game.

"Hey girls what's up?" Nate asked as they walked into the room and sat down on the couches.

"Nothing much. We just finished un packing." Taylor said tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"That's good, because I was thinking" Kyle said putting down his controller and facing the group."We should go out for a cast meal. Like celebrate the first day of the movie and get to know everyone better so we feel more comfortable around them."

"That's a great idea Kyle" Miley said. "That will give us girls a reason to dress up!"

"And wear all those shoes you brought with you" Emma said causing all the guys to laugh.

"I think that's a great idea also, but do any of you know a good place to eat around here?" Shane asked stretching his back waiting for an answer.

"Not really, maybe we could ask that lady, what's her name?" Taylor said running his fingers through is short brown hair causing Emma to take a breath in and her heart quicken at his hotness.

"I think it was May. no wait Marzipan." Jason said causing Nate to hit him around the head.

"Why the heck would it be Marzipan? You put that on cakes idiot!" Nate exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know that!" Jason retorted shoving Nate back into the couch.

Shane groaned. "Guys stop it. Her name was Mary okay"

"Well, how about you girls start to get ready you know where the bathroom is. We'll find Mary and ask her the best place to go. You don't have to get dressed all fancy like but if you wish feel free" Kyle said standing up from his position on the floor of the room.

The girls smiled. Miley walked over to him and hugged him. "You're awesome Kyle!" She said. Emma came up behind Miley and hugged him also.

Nate's heart started hurting suddenly when he saw Miley hug Kyle. Maybe she's interested in Kyle not me. I've got to do some serious flirting tonight; I'm going to make Miley fall in love with me.

The girls left the room and Kyle turned to the guys with a smile on his face.

"Don't even go there dude. Emma's mine" Taylor said playfully pushing Kyle in the shoulder.

"Same as dude. I really like Miley." Nate said stating the news.

"AH you admit it! You like Miley!" Shane shouted slightly too loudly for Nate's liking so he tackled him causing him to shut up straight away.

"Shane shut up!" Nate said pinning him down on the floor with his elbow. "Yeah I do like Miley but I don't want her to know yet."

"I'll shut up if you get off me and I'll also help you if you like" Shane said trying to get up but Nate wouldn't let him.

"Help me with what?" Nate asked getting off of Shane and pulling him up off the floor.

"Getting with her, flirting techniques." He explained.

"Yeah, we'll all help you." Kyle said butting into their conversation. Nate turned to face him and smiled.

"Thanks dude. I'm glad you're my best friend in the movie, you charm girls, you're a great leader, I can see why Ryan picked you."

"Thanks man. I can see why Ryan picked you too. Mr Teen Heart throb, millions of albums" Kyle said laughing.

Nate smiled again. "We better find this Mary lady so we can start planning what I'm going to do."

The guys nodded and left the actor's quarters in search for the woman.

xx

Around seven that night the cast arrived at a small posh restaurant nearby the house. The restaurant was relatively expensive but they could pay for it, after all they were celebrities.

They arrived and got seated straight away, the guys informed the owner that they didn't really want to be seen or bothered during their meal.

Miley was wearing a dark purple strappy summer dress with black heels. She had her hair in its natural waves which Nate almost fainted about. She looked really pretty and she had on minimal makeup. Emma was wearing a similar dress but in green and wore heels slightly smaller than Miley's as she was very tall already. Taylor wore a long sleeved black summer dress with silver gems attached which matched her eyes perfectly.

They all ordered their starters and made conversation.

Deciding to break the slightly awkward tension Taylor Lautner spoke up. "What came first the chicken or the egg?"

"Oh please can we not get into this." Kyle said banging his head on the table repeatedly.

Nate laughed and looked up to Shane who was gesturing with his eyes to Miley. Nate looked at Miley next to him and saw she was sitting quietly. Shane gestured again to get Nate to practise the flirting technique they were discussing earlier. He nodded becoming nervous suddenly. He cleared his throat and leant towards Miley's ear and whispered.

"You look amazingly beautiful today"

Miley blushed and a small smile appeared on her face. Nate looked to Shane as of what to do next and if he was doing it right.

Shane nodded and gestured that he was doing it right. Nate leant back into his chair and moved over towards Miley and spoke up again.

"Are you looking forward to rehearsals?"

She fidgeted feeling his breath on her neck. Her heart quickened and she took a sharp breath in to stop herself fainting.

"Yeah. I can't wait to do our scenes together." Miley said but she blushed when she realized what she said. Most of their scenes involved them kissing.

Nate smirked and replied. "Me too" Miley couldn't breathe properly and looked at Emma who was smiling at her widely. She nodded saying OMG

Miley blushed again and quickly tucked her hair behind her ear. She usually did that when she was nervous.

Miley stayed silent thinking of an intelligent question so she wouldn't sound like an idiot. "I saw you brought your guitar, have you written any songs lately?"

"I haven't really had the inspiration. But the last few days someone has given inspiration for several good songs." Nate said smiling as Miley looked into his eyes.

"Who would that be?" She asked curiously.

Nate smiled. "A girl I met two days ago and went to lunch with,"

Miley's heart quickened was he talking about her?

"Oh really, what's she like?" Miley asked.

"If I tell you I might have to kill you." Nate said using one of Miley's lines from the film. She smiled and looked down to her hands. What does that mean?

Xx

**Niley's flirting! I'm not sure how long this stories going to be but it's definitely going to be around the 15 chapters plus mark. The filming hasn't even started yet and I am going to do the premiere as well. So it's probably going to be a reasonably long story. My first one ever! **

**Okay, In the last chapter I said I was going to set up an audition and several of you said you wanted to enter. So this is the role, it's not massive but you're probably going to be in several chapters. If you enter you could win the role of costume designer (Female or male) think of it this way, you get to dress Nate and Taylor. Wicked huh? So this is what you have to fill in on your review. **

**Name:**

**(I am going to have your age as twenty three)**

**Appearance: (Hair colour, eye colour, height)**

**Personality: (Funny, bubbly, serious, strange, mysterious) **

**Why you feel you should get this role: **

**What's been your favourite part of this story so far: **

**Your favourite character:**

**So please review and enter the audition. I'll say the winner in the next chapter!**

**Sorry about my rambling. **


	9. Chapter 9

**55 reviews! Wow thanks guys!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! **

**I want to say thank you to the people who entered the audition. **

**You will know if you won in the next chapter. **

**I decided that two of you will be the winners because you both were so sweet in your audition. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately. **

The next morning Miley and Emma were up bright and early, they didn't know why. But at seven this morning they were ready to go. Taylor was up late talking to her boyfriend on the phone so they left her to sleep in and decided to make breakfast for everyone.

"What do you think they will like?" Miley asked opening the cupboards of the cabinets in the kitchen.

"I don't know, toast maybe?" Emma replied opening the pantry. "Wait nope. No bread"

"How about we do some pancakes?" Miley said taking some batter out of a packet and placing it on the work surface.

"Oooh can we have chocolate chips as well?" Emma said getting excited. "I've never had them before"

"What? You've never had chocolate chip pancakes before?"

Emma shook her head. "Then you haven't lived!"

Emma laughed as Miley took out some chocolate chips out of the cupboard and placed them next to the batter. She took out a frying pan and started making them.

Emma looked around and spotted some tea bags. "Awesome! They have tea here! I haven't had any since I left England"

Miley laughed. "You are so British."

"Well that maybe because I am" Emma said preparing herself some tea.

A couple of minutes later Emma was sitting on the counter sipping her tea and Miley was piling up some pancakes on a place for everyone.

"Mmm, something smells nice" said a voice from behind them. Both girls turned around and their eyes widened. Emma very nearly fell of the counter. Miley dropped the spatula on the floor and her mouth dropped open.

Standing in front of them was Nate Grey. Shirtless. Miley snapped out of her stare and quickly bent down to pick up the spatula trying to cover her blush. Emma squealed to herself and sent Miley a look. She brought her tea to her mouth and took another sip.

"I love chocolate chip pancakes" He said coming into the room and sitting down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Miley smiled. A blush rose to her cheeks again as she turned to face him.

"Do you want some?" She asked picking up a plate.

"Most definitely" He replied. Miley smiled and pilled some on his plate.

xx

The group of eight were walking around their set they were going to be filming on in a week. It was a bit creepy walking around a school in the middle of the day when there was no one there. The boys were running up and down the corridors trying to see who could slide on their shoe's the furthest. Shane fell over at least twelve times before he gave up. Jason won. But that was only because he was wearing slippery shoes.

The girls were talking about their memories at school.

"You know once in an English lesson. Me and one of my friends hid the remote to turn on the smart board so the teacher couldn't find it. She had a fit for about ten minutes because she couldn't find it. We missed about fifteen minutes of the lesson until she walked out and we put it back on her desk so when she came back she thought she was going crazy. It was so funny." Emma said laughing at her memory.

"Oh Emma you were such a rebel." Taylor said checking her phone again.

"Not exactly, I bet you've done worse things"

"Oh I did, I tee-peeed someone's house with pink sparkly things, knife's and forks, toilet paper and ketchup." Miley said laughing.

"I think that is the lamest tepee I have ever heard." Taylor said,

"The strange thing was the man said well done and you're doing a great job. It turns out it was Ryan Seacrest**'**s friend" Miley explained.

Emma laughed. "How embarrassing"

Ahead of them the boys stopped and let out a woop. "WHOA"

"What's up?" Taylor said as the girls neared them.

"That is the biggest snack table I have ever seen!" Kyle screamed. The boys all ran over and started stuffing their faces with food.

"Boys" The girls sighed.

xx

"Okay, thank you for arriving on time for this meeting everyone. I just wanted to go over the rehearsal times and all of the details of the filming dates. I would say help yourself to some food at the snack table but it's gone. If anyone knows what happened to it let me know. Okay onto the details of rehearsals" The director said placing his clip board on the table and clasping his hands together.

Miley smirked and looked at Nate who was sitting on the opposite side of the room to her. He smirked back and turned to the director as he heard his name being called.

"Nate and Miley. You both have a full day of rehearsals starting tomorrow morning at six sharp. I want both of you in the second practise room please don't be late we have a lot of work to do."

Miley and Nate nodded and listened to the rest of the talk he was giving.

xx

Later that night Miley was sitting on her bed trying to relax herself for the next day. Emma kept on saying that the director was going to make her kiss Nate. That's what she was nervous about. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" Miley said crossing her legs underneath her body.

Nate entered the room, wearing a t-shirt this time much to Miley's disappointment. "Hey Smiley"

Miley smiled as he used an old nickname of her's. "No one's called me that in a long time"

Nate stopped. "Oh sorry? Do you not want to be called that?"

Miley quickly interrupted. "Oh no, I'm just saying no one's called me that in a long time. I like it" She said smiling again.

Nate smiled as well. "I just came to say goodnight. I heard you're going to bed soon."

Miley inwardly squealed at his sweetness. "Yeah I am"

"Well I'll see you in the morning, have a nice sleep." Nate said putting his hands in his pockets and turning to the door not knowing what to do.

Miley smiled to herself. Be brave! she thought. "Hey Nate?"

He turned around. "Yeah Smiley?"

"Can I have a good night hug?" her heart fluttered at her forwardness. Nate inwardly smiled.

"Sure" He said advancing towards her and engulfing her into a large hug. She breathed in his cologne and squeezed him tightly. Nate smelt her cinnamon shampoo and closed his eyes before releasing her.

Miley smiled at him. "You give the best hugs" She said as he took a step back from her bed. She climbed under her covers.

"So do you" He told her sincerely.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked suddenly after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah sure." Nate said taking in her makeup-less beauty.

"Promise me that you'll give me a hug every night before I got to sleep? I know that I'll sleep better them." Miley asked looking down into her bed sheets.

Nate's heart swelled. She wanted him to hug her every night so she could sleep better!

"Of course I will." Nate smiled as she looked up at him with a large grin on her face. "I'll let you get to sleep. If you want I can wake you up in the morning so you don't wake the girls with an alarm" Nate offered sweetly.

Miley snuggled into her blanket. "Okay, thank you."

"Alright. I'll come in about 5.45. Sweet dreams" Nate said turning and walking out of the door with a large smile on his face.

That night Nate and Miley both went to sleep happy as could be.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late, I promise I'll try and write the next one quicker.**

**But no promises. **

**Thanks to everyone who entered the audition.**

**You will find out what two people won next time. **

**Please review it would mean the world to me!**

**REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! **

**I hope you like this chapter anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything..**

The next morning Nate came into Miley's room to wake her up at 5.45 like he promised. He quietly opened the door and walked over to her bed. He knelt down at the side and looked at her sleeping. He smiled at her beauty but quickly snapped out of it. If anyone saw him right now he would have looked like a stalker. He bushed some hair out of Miley's face and whispered quietly.

"Smiley wakey wakey." She buried her face into her pillow. Nate smiled to himself, she was just so beautiful.

"Come on Smiley. We have to be on set in fifteen minutes." He whispered again into her ear.

She opened her eyes as his angelic voice filled her senses. She blinked a couple of times to check if she was having a dream, if she was it was pretty awesome waking up to Nate Grey smiling at you. But it was real. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey" Nate whispered trying not to wake the girls up. "We have to leave in ten, okay? I'll meet you in the kitchen" Nate smiled as Miley did.

"Okay, thank you." Miley said still tired, she stood up and hugged him quickly. Nate was a bit shocked at first but hugged back. Miley blushed when she realised what she just did. She let go of him much to his disappointment and ran into the bathroom.

Nate laughed gently to himself and left the girls room and went to his own where his brothers were still sleeping. Lucky buggars. He thought.

Nate grabbed his sweatshirt off the side and pulled it on. He walked out of the room and sat waiting in the kitchen.

xx

Miley walked into the kitchen dressed in a navy tracksuit with a peace sign on the pocket. Nate turned around and smiled at her as she got closer to him. Nate walked towards her.

"Come on. We have to go." Nate said walking past her to the door.

Miley turned and followed him out of the door. It was still dark outside, they started walking to the rehearsal room in silence.

"Nate?" Miley spoke up.

"Yeah Smiley?"

"Thanks for everything" She said looking down at the floor.

"All I did was wake you up this morning" Nate said laughing slightly causing an echo down the street.

"Yeah and last night." She said bumping her hand against his by accident. He smiled to himself; he read somewhere that when a girl bumps your hand she wants' to hold it.

He took her hand and held it. She looked down at their entwined fingers and her heart started beating faster.

"Come on were going to be late." Nate said starting to run pulling on Miley's hand. She ran after him laughing.

xx

"Okay guys. I need you to go over the one main scene today. The first meeting. It's very important that you do this right. Nate, you have to be very obnoxious and Miley you need to pretend everything he says doesn't affect you. Right, you both go through it, I'll be back to see what you have done so far in ten minutes. Make it good, which I am sure you will" Ryan the director said leaving Miley and Nate in the rehearsal room alone.

"I guess we better get started then. Let me get into character a second." Nate said before turning around so his back faced away from Miley. A few seconds later he turned around again.

"Right let's go" Nate said turning into a jock. Miley laughed at his change in attitude.

Nate pulled two chairs next to each other to form a bus like seat.

Miley sat down.

A few minutes later Miley sighed in character.

**JAMIE**

Please don't pretend like you know me, ok?

**LANDON**

But I do, I do. We've had all the same classes in the same school since kindergarten. Why you're Jamie Sullivan. You sit at lunch table 7. Which isn't exactly the reject table, but is definitely in self exile territory. You have exactly one sweater. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh, oh, and yeah, for fun, you like to tutor on weekends and hang out with the cool kids from "Stars and Planets." Now how does that sound?

**JAMIE**

Thoroughly predictable, nothing I haven't heard before.

**LANDON **

You don't care what people think about you?

**JAMIE**

No.

xx

Sometime later Miley was called into the hair and makeup trailer. She climbed the steps and knocked on the door. A young woman with black hair opened the door. She smiled warmly at Miley and ushered her inside.

Miley sat down on the couch that took up one side of the trailer.

"Hello Miley. I'm Hunter. The hair and makeup artist. I wanted to get you in today to discuss what your character is going to look like. Is that okay?" She said sitting down next to Miley on the couch.

"Of course it is. It's lovely to meet you by the way" Miley said sweetly.

"It's lovely to meet you too Miley. I have heard a lot about you." Hunter said smiling.

Miley laughed slightly. "Everything good right?"

"Only the best for the star lead" Hunter said smiling widely.

"Okay, let's get down to business. I want you to be comfortable around me so feel free to do and say what you like." Hunter said looking directly at Miley.

"Miley nodded in reply.

"Okay, as your character Jamie has Leukemia, she will be very pale. So I am going to have to go very pale on the makeup." Hunter said getting out her note book and pen. She started making notes so she could remember later.

"Doesn't she have a fringe in the original movie?" Miley asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yes she does, would you like a fringe?"

"Yeah, I had a fringe as Hannah so it would be cool to see what I look like as Miley with a fringe." Miley replied.

"That's good. Also, you're going to be wearing virtually no makeup other than pale foundation. So you might think you look slightly rough without make up on. But because your character is not really makeup orientated that's how it's going to go." Hunter explained.

"Sure, I totally understand. You have to sacrifice some things for movies and it looks like makeup is one of them" Miley laughed.

"Your coustumes as well. All very old fashioned." Hunter said smiling. "Well do you want to get this fringe cut and we can do a trail run on your make up?"

"Yeah, sure" Miley said moving into the chair in front of the mirror. "Let the magic begin."

Xx

"Alright everyone. Work your magic, I expect wonders from all of you!" Ryan said. Nate, Emma, Taylor, Taylor, Kyle and two other guys were rehearsing the first scene of the movie. Since Miley was in the hair and make up trailer Nate had nothing to do so the director shoved him into the scene.

**Belinda**: Hey do you have any gum?

**Guy:** No

**Dean:** Is he here yet?

**Guy:** Nope

**Tracie:** I think you scared him

**Eric:** I gotta take a massive piss

**Dean:** Dude any excuse for you to pull that thing out.

[Belinda and Dean kissing]

[Landon pulls up in a caar]

**Landon**: Okay anyone got any beer?

**Tracie:** We finished them all back at school, beside's you've had enough

**Belinda:** I've got one, it's not cold but it's your if you want it.

**Eric:** Yeah all you gotta do is sit back roll over and shake that booty [Laughs]

**Belinda:** Thanks a lot Eric

**Eric: **Anytime any where.

**Guy: **This is going to be sweet man.

**Dean: **I'm glad I thought of it

**Tracie: **You guys are animals just cause--

**Dean: **[Angry] Hey! You have been talking shit the whole time here, why dont you be quite? [Shoves her]

**Landon: **Hey Hey you know how it is--

**Tracie: **[To Dean] What's wrong with you?

**Landon**: --No one is forcing him to show up.

Tracie: Dean!

**Belinda: **Yeah, cause if he doesn't I wanna go back to the dance

**Dean: **[Laughs] Hey Belinda, I've got an idea why don't you go to the dance by your self?

[Eric laughs]

**Belinda: **I wasn't talking to you Dean

**Landon: **Hey you know I don't dance.

**Eric: **It's true I've seen the man bust a moove and it just aint pretty, but a bother like my self is ready to get his freak on so what you say baby? [To Belinda]

**Belinda:** You put your freak away before you hurt somebody.

**Guy: **Hey! He's here!

**Dean:** Woo he's here! Right here he comes.

**Guy:** Hey check out his safari junk truck!

**Eric:** Oh can't wait to see him fly!

[Clay get's out of the car]

**Clay:** [Waves] Hey

**Belinda**: Hey

**Eric:** Hey nice shirt opy.

**[Everyone laughs except Clay]**

**Dean:** Your late. I- I thought I said be here at ten but you know. When I say be here at ten be here okay. Think you can remember that next time?

[Dean squares up to Clay and Landon laughs and brings his hand to his face to cover it]

**Dean:** [Hits Landon's shoulder] This is going to be a nice time.

[Dean highfives Eric]

**Dean**: Yeah!

[They all start walking along the concrete path, Belinda and Tracie are holding hands]

**Clay:** [To Landon] Is he always like that?

**Landon:** [Throws his arm around his shoulder] Always. So how about it, are you ready to fly?

Ryan started clapping loudly. " You guys make me want to come to work every day! This re make is going to be a fantastic film. I feel so lucky to be working some fantastic actors and actresses."

Everyone blushed.

"Nate, Emma and Taylor, don't forget we have recordings going on next week so be ready to record your songs. Nate it would be great if beforehand you would go through you duet with Miley before next week." Ryan said addressing the three.

Nate nodded. "Will do"

"Great, let's run though it again!"

Xx

Miley smiled as she walked out of the trailer. She had a freshly cut fringe and a face of pale makeup. She really felt like her character. She climbed up the steps of a trailer and knocked loudly.

"Come in!" Was heard from the other side. Miley opened the door and walked in.

A young woman turned around and smiled shyly.

"Hi my names Ariel. Nice to meet you Miley" Ariel said stepping forward and holding out her hand.

"Its' nice to meet you too." Miley said smiling.

"Well let's get you looking like a nerdy girl! Well not literally just like Jamie" Ariel said ushering Miley into the wardrobe section of the trailer.

"Wow, there's a lot of bright clothes in here"

"Yeah there is but unfortunately the dull clothes and long skirts or yours" Ariel laughed as Miley made a face.

"Great. Well you always sacrifice things for art"

**I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to get this out!**

**I have had so much work for school to do.**

**I'll try and get the next one out soon.**

**I can't believe I have written 10 chapters!**

**I am so proud of myself!**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm super sorry about the wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all to do with this story apart form the plot and that is it. **

Nate yawned as he walked into the actor's house around 9pm. He was exhausted, starting at 6 and working to 9pm sure took the energy out of you. He started walking down the empty hallway when he heard a noise come from the lounge. He stopped in his tracks and looked in. Miley was sitting there facing away from the door. Nate put down his bag confused. He walked in the door and looked at Miley for a second. She was crying.

"Miley?" Nate asked quietly.

She turned around a bit shocked. When she realised it was Nate she wiped her eyes.

"Why are you crying, are you okay?" He asked walking carefully towards her.

She nodded. "I'm fine" She went to stand up.

"Hey" He stopped her by putting his hand in her direction. He knelt down in front of the chair she was sitting in. "Come on tell me what's wrong, I want to help."

Miley shook her head. "It's nothing. Really. I'm just going to go to bed" She went to stand up again.

Nate sighed. "You know you can tell me anything right? I want to be here for you. If you feel you can't tell me now, I'll wait un till your ready."

Miley closed her eyes. "My brother hates me. He's not talking to me because I hate his girlfriend." She confessed.

Nate was quiet for a second; there wasn't really anything that he could say. He could say the usual. 'Don't worry everything will work out' or 'Just ignore him, he will come around' but he didn't want to say any of that. He wanted to be a person she could turn to, the person she always came to for advice or any worries she had. He had to be involved with her, so she would think of him as a good friend, then if he was lucky maybe more. He did the only thing he could think of. He put his arms out.

"Hug?" He said. She looked up and smiled softly. She moved into his open arms great fully. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him too. She rested her head on his chest and took in his smell.

"You know, I probably don't smell that great" Nate said as Miley laughed into his shoulder. At least he was breaking the tension.

"I think you smell fine" Miley said looking up at Nate. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Miley quickly looked away because the want for her to kiss him became too great. Nate inwardly groaned, he really wanted to kiss her too.

"Come on, it's late and you need some sleep. Plus we have to work on our duet tomorrow." Nate said smiling.

"Really?" Miley said looking back at him. "I don't know any of the words!" She said starting to panic.

"Hey" He said calming her down. "It will be fine, the best thing you can do is go to sleep, we can work on them in the morning. We are not recording till the afternoon." Nate said standing up.

Miley nodded. "Okay" she stood up as well. "Thanks Nate, you're a really great guy" Miley said smiling slightly meaning every word.

Nate smiled, great guy. That's all I'll probably ever be. "Do you want your night time hug?" Nate said opening his arms.

Miley smiled again and walked into his arms. She leant her head on his shoulder then broke away. She smiled one last time before walking off to her room.

Nate sighed to himself and sat down on the chair Miley had just sat in. Good guy was all he could think about. An hour later he decided to go to bed and catch up on some sleep.

Xx

The next day Nate and Miley were sitting in a room working on the lyrics to their duet. They were sitting next to each other quickly stealing looks while they thought the other wasn't looking. They both had a set of lyrics in front of them and a pencil.

"So if you do that bit their like slightly higher pitched then I will have time to breathe" Nate said laughing.

Miley smiled and laughed also. "That may be a good idea, I don't want you passing out on me."

Nate laughed again and looked at Miley, she caught his eye and blushed.

"How about we go over this a couple more times then we will find Ryan and let him know that we are ready for recording" Nate said looking at the sheet of paper then at Miley.

"Sounds like a plan"

Xx

"Ready. Okay, que introduction!" Ryan said to the producer sitting at the sound board. Nate and Miley were standing in the recoding booth with head phones on.

The music started and Miley started bobbing along to the music. Nate smiled at her and they both waited for their que.

**Nate/**_Miley/ _Both

_Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind_ Miley sang smiling up at Nate

**What ever happened to Emilia Earheart  
Who holds stars up in the sky  
It's true love just once in a lifetime  
**Did the captain of the Titanic cry? They sang in perfect harmony. Ryan smiled at them both.

Someday we'll know _if love could move a mountain_  
Someday we'll know **why the sky is blue  
**Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you

_Does anybody know the way to Altantis_  
**Or what the wind says when she cries  
**_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_  
For the ninety-seventh time ... tonight

Someday we'll know _if love could move a mountain_  
Someday we'll know **why the sky is blue**  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
  
Someday we'll know **why Samson loved Delilah**  
One day I'll go _dancing on the moon_  
Someday you'll know that I was the one for you

As the instrumental came on they both started to bop along to the music. Nate pulled a face at Miley and she tried not to laugh. Ryan shook his head at their antics laughing as well.

Over the world

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_  
**I watch the stars crash in the sea**  
_If I could ask God just one question_  
Why aren't you here with me ... tonight

Someday we'll know if **love could move a mountain**  
Someday we'll know _why the sky is blue_  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Someday we'll know **why Samson loved Delilah**  
One day I'll go _dancing on the moon_  
Someday you'll know that I was the one for you

The both sand the last lyric and as the music stopped they looked at Ryan to see what he would say.

He pushed the button so they could hear him. "You both, seriously are phemonal together, I cannot believe you have so much chemistry. It's amazing. I think we'll just run it once more, you are so amazing together and that version was amazing but just to be sure we'll do it again." He said

Nate looked at Miley and smiled. "Were amazing huh?"

Miley laughed. "Don't get too ahead of yourself pop star"

Xx

**I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter, I feel extremely bad. I have a lot going on at the moment, but I will try and update as much as possible. Thank you for all the reviews and views It means so much to me.**

**I didn't proof read this chapter so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry. **

**REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry guys! I really am. I can't believe I haven't updated this in so long. I really apologize. I know you're probably going to have to re read the last couple of chapters because I haven't updated. I'm sorry. But there's a lot of NILEY in this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Miley and Nate were walking back from the studio after a full day's work. Nate had started a habit of walking Miley back every night, even if he wasn't in the studio, he would come and get her so she wouldn't have to walk back in the dark. Miley didn't mind, she actually felt comfort of the gesture. She and Nate were getting along wonderfully, they talked all the time. They laughed and had fun together; it wasn't any of that awkward stuff, just comfortable fun.

"Once, we were doing a interview and they asked each of us to say something inspiring to our fans, Jason and I said ours, then Shane comes and says, I want a bagel" Nate said shaking his head.

Miley laughed at his comment. "Well that's Shane for you" Nate smiled and looked at her. Her beautiful features on her face were brought out by the moonlight hitting the side of her face.

She turned to him and saw him staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

Nate snapped out of his trance and turned away. "No, sorry I just zoned out there"

"Oh okay" Miley said looking down at the floor. As they walked Nate's hand brushed hers accidently. Miley smiled to herself and took hold of it. Nate looked down at their hands and his heart quickened.

They walked quietly together back to the grounds of where the actor's house was. It was quite a cold night and neither of them had a jacket. Noticing Miley's shivering Nate wrapped his arm around her shoulder removing his hand from her's. Miley leant into his body warming up immediately.

A smiled gracefully fell onto both of their faces. They continued walking in the comfortable silence. Suddenly footsteps were heard behind them. Nate looked around but didn't see anyone.

"That's strange. No one's there" he said to himself and Miley.

Miley looked up to his handsome face. "I heard some footsteps."

Nate looked down at her. "So did I" They continued to walk to the house in silence. Miley was a bit nervous because of the dark and the footsteps. But Nate being with her, she kept safe.

Suddenly a bright blinding flash was in front of them. Both of them covering their eyes in shock. Nate stood in front of Miley trying to get his sight back to see what it was.

Miley hid behind Nate rubbing her eyes. She looked over his shoulder. The light still flashing at them. She recognised it straight away.

"It's paparazzi" she whispered into Nate's ear. Nate suddenly realised that she said and they both took off running to the actors house. Nate was holding onto Miley's hand as they ran. The paparazzi continued to take pictures of them until they got inside of the house.

Miley leant back against the door as soon as it was closed and Nate leant next to her. They rolled down it onto the floor. Both of them sat quietly taking in what just happened.

"That was entertaining to say the least" Nate said breaking the silence between them.

Miley laughed. "I think they got millions of mug shots of us"

"Probably" Nate laughed. He shook his head. "They are going to be online and in all of the magazines tomorrow"

"Yeah" Miley said softly. "Come on" she said standing up. "I'm starved, let's go eat something"

Nate smiled and stood up also. "Yeah. How about I rustle you up a mean chocolate chip pancake"

Miley smiled widely. "I'd love one."

Nate grinned and walked into the kitchen with Miley following.

Ten minutes later Miley was eating the best chocolate chip pancake she had ever tasted.

"This is amazing!" she said wiping her mouth with a cloth.

Nate smiled. "One of my many talents"

Miley laughed and hit is arm playfully. She finished up the pancake quickly and placed the plate in the dish washer.

"I wonder where everyone is" Miley said walking back over to the kitchen table and sitting down next to Nate who was looking at his cell phone. He placed it down.

"They went to bed early. They were all exhausted." He explained.

Miley nodded. "You must be tired. You were up at five this morning. You should have gone to bed."

Nate shrugged his shoulders. "Who would have come and gotten you?"

Miley smiled. "I'm fine at walking home on my own Nate. I appreciate you coming to get me all the time but you need sleep."

Nate shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to sleep if you weren't back. Plus, what would have happened if you were alone when the paps attacked, like tonight?"

Miley shrugged. "I don't know" Inside she was thankful that Nate collected her but his health was important to her. She smiled to herself thinking about what he said. I wouldn't be able to sleep if you weren't back. How sweet is that?

Miley stood up. "Well I guess it's time for me to hit the hay" Nate stood up also and smiled.

"Night time hug?" he asked opening up his arms.

Miley smiled and walked into his arms and hugged him tightly. "You're too good to me Nate. Your one amazing person" she said mumbling into his shirt.

Nate smiled and replied. "As are you Miley" Miley lifted her head off his shirt and smiled softly at him. They both locked eyes and Nate felt himself moving in closer. Miley internally squealed and leant in also. Just as their lips touched a spark shot through both of their bodies. Miley pulled her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. A few seconds later they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

**EEEEEEPPPPP They kissed! Finally! I'm so sorry about how long it has taken me to get my but into gear to write this chapter. I'll try and write quicker next time. Please tell me what you think and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry, I know I don't update this as often as I should and I feel really bad, but I'm going to have to get a job soon which means less time but I am planning this out so I know what to write. Also If you want updates on my stories and things or just to talk to me, go to my twitter. twitter . com / xemluvszanessa (Without the spaces) I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Jonas, Camp Rock or anything, not even A Walk To Remember. **

Miley and Nate pulled away when air became a problem. Miley blushed and looked into his eyes. Nate had a silly little grin on his face.

"W-what was that for?" Nate said breathlessly.

Miley couldn't reply she was still shocked at what happened. Nate smiled at her and tried to regulate his breathing.

Miley closed her eyes and took a breath. "That was nice" she whispered into his chest.

He smiled to himself and replied. "Definitely"

"What does this mean?" she asked quietly breathing in his smell. Heaven

"Well it could mean that I have wanted to do that ever since I met you or we were rehearsing our scene." He said trying to stay calm, having her close to him made him nervous.

"I've wanted to kiss you too, since we first went to that lunch" Miley said blushing and leaning her head up to look in his eyes.

"Well then, this could mean that I want you to be my girlfriend, if you want to that is." He said with a little grin on his face. Miley broke out into a large grin.

"Of course I want to!" she said excitedly. She pulled Nate into a tighter hug and squealed quietly to herself. Nate closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He finally had the courage to ask her. She said yes. His life was now complete.

Miley pulled back out of the hug and smiled up and him before leaning up to his mouth. Nate smiled back at her and kissed her softly and slowly enjoying every minute of it.

They released after some time and Nate looked over to the clock that was leaning on the kitchen wall behind Miley. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he saw it correctly. It can't be 12.45? They couldn't have been standing there for three hours talking?

"Gosh Miley we should get some sleep, we have to be up in five hours" Nate said. Miley gasped and turned around to look at the clock for herself as if she needed to check. She blinked a few times.

"Wow, yeah we have got to sleep, we have rehearsals all day." She said and started walking with Nate down the hallway.

"You still want me to give you your hug?" Nate asked looking down at her beautiful face. She looked up at him.

She nodded as she got closer to her door.

"I'll let you get ready and I'll be back in five minutes." He said smiling and walking down to his bedroom he shared with his brothers.

Miley smiled to herself and walked into the bedroom, Emma and Taylor were sleeping quietly, Taylors guitar was laying on the floor with her notebook on top of it. Miley quickly changed into her night clothes and washed off her make up in the on suite bathroom.

She walked as carefully as she could with little light there was in the bedroom, she found her bed after tripping over a shoe and pulled back the covers. She climbed in her bed and sat up against the pillow. A little bit of light shone through the window so she could see a little bit better.

The door opened quietly and Nate stuck his head in peering around the door. He spotted Miley sitting up waiting for him and walked in quietly. He tip toed over some random objects on the floor and smiled at her as he got to the side of her bed.

He bent down and smiled again and she smiled back. Her brilliant white teeth shone with the light.

"Sweet dreams Miley" he whispered leaning forward and bringing her into a hug.

"You too boyfriend" Miley said a smile evident in her voice.

Across the room, Emma turned over waking up slightly. She looked over to Miley's bed and saw someone crouching down beside her. She blinked a couple of times and heard the person speak.

"It's really great to hear you say that" Emma registered in her brain that it was Nate talking; she rested her head against her pillow and stayed still. What did he mean by that?

"You don't know how long I have wanted to say it" Miley replied. Suddenly they grew silent. Emma was even more confused. What did she say. She sat up a little bit in her bed and looked over to them.

Miley leaned over to him and gave him a soft passionate kiss. Emma's mouth dropped open and she covered her mouth with her hand. She quickly laid down.

Nate smiled into the kiss then broke out of it. "Miles you've got to sleep. Sweet dreams okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Miley smiled. "I'll miss you" she said laying down and pulling up the covers.

Emma's mouth dropped further.

"I'll miss you too girlfriend. Night." Nate said leaning down and kissing the side of her head and backed his way out of the bedroom with a grin on his face. Once the door closed shut and Nate's foot prints disappeared.

Miley sighed happily and Emma sat up again.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed still in a state of shock and being tired.

Miley jumped when she heard her voice. She looked over to her bed and saw her sitting up. "What Em?"

"What the heck was that? You and Nick are a thing?!" she half whispered remembering Taylor was still asleep.

Miley smiled and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she asked her British accent coming through on every word.

"Well it happened about two hours ago and you were kinda asleep, I couldn't really say to him, hang on a second I'm going to wake up Emma and tell her were dating. He may have found that a bit weird" Miley said snuggling into the pillow.

"Good point." Emma said yawning and laying down onto her bed." So was he a good kisser?"

"Like you'd never believe" Miley said smiling to herself while Emma laughed quietly.

**Well there's an update for you all. I'll try and post another one as soon as I can. I have another story on here and one on youtube to write, so I'll try my best. Please review and whatever you want to do. Thanks so much for reading this story and getting me to a 101 reviews that really made my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I'm going to write two more of these then concentrate on my other story for a bit then come back to this one. So don't worry if I disappear from this story. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews you send thanks so much! It means a lot! Please review and tell people about this story if you like, you all are so awesome! I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never have and probably never will. But who knows!**

**Chapter 14 **

The next day Miley, Emma, Taylor and Kyle were sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Everyone was still tired; it was six in the morning. Miley still had a smile on her face from last night, no one knew why apart from Emma. But everyone knew not to ask because they just found it easier that way.

Shane, Nate and Jason walked into the kitchen looking exhausted. Nate was the only one looking reasonably awake, but that was probably just the big smile on his face talking.

"Where's Taylor?" Emma asked the boys as they sat down Jason almost falling asleep head first into Kyle cereal.

"Hey!" Kyle exclaimed pulling away the bowl and hitting Jason on the arm.

"He's doing his morning ab training or whatever" Shane replied. Emma smirked to herself and looked over to Miley who elbowed her in the rib.

"I'm just going to ask him something..." Emma said standing up and rushing out of the room.

Everyone watched her run out and down the hallway. Miley shook her head.

"She's going to see if she can get a good look at his chest" Miley said as all the boys looked back and nodded in understanding.

"I don't understand why girls like guys with buff chests so much" Shane said digging his hand into the cereal box and pulling out a hand full. He plops them into his mouth and crunches them loudly.

"Girls like really good looking guys with muscles, it helps when they show them off to their friends. But me, I like a good, clean, nice, cute guy. Biceps help too." Miley said looking over to Nate who smirked at her and gave her a little smile. She blushed and looked down at the table.

All the guys missed their little interaction apart from Taylor. She flicked her blonde hair out of her way and looked at them both with knowing eyes.

"So Nate, Miley. Why have you both got big smiles on your faces today?" she asked giving them both a look.

Miley quickly looked to Nate who gave her a small nod. She smiled excitedly.

"Well last night, Nate and I started dating." She explained slowly as all the guys brains followed along with what she was saying.

"I knew it! I could so tell!" Taylor said jumping up and hugging Miley tightly. Miley laughed and hugged her back. Nate smiled at them both as Shane and Jason both smacked him on the back.

"Well done dude, you finally asked" Jason said laughing at Nate's embarrassed face.

Emma walked back into the room with Taylor Lautner following after her, he had no shirt on. They both looked at everyone wondering what just happened.

"Urm, why is everyone so happy and excited for six am?" Taylor asked confused. Everyone turned to him and laughed.

"Miley and Nate are dating" Kyle said standing up and brushing off his pants.

Emma nodded and smiled at them both. Taylor laughed.

"Finally man! I didn't know how much more I could take of you drooling over her" Nate glared at him and turned really red.

Miley smiled at his cute embarrassed face. She looked at the clock and gasped. Everyone turned to look at her confused. She jumped out of her chair.

"We have five minutes to get to set!"

Everyone jumped up grabbing things they needed and putting on their shoes. Taylor took the liberty of putting on gladiator sandals, the one's that take ages to put on and do up.

Everyone managed to get out of the house with a few minutes to walk to the set, which was about five minutes away. Miley and Nate walked together slightly in front of the others, smiling and laughing with each other.

"They are so cute together" Emma said sighing happily for her friend.

Shane laughed. "Well Nate's started writing again so that's a good sign. Last night about one o'clock he turned the light on and wrote some lyrics down and went to sleep again."

Jason groaned. "I hope he's not going to do that every night, he interrupted my very nice dream about bird houses"

They all turned to look at him and laughed silently shaking their heads.

"It was one of those dreams where, you can hear the bird house being—" he started, but before he could finish Shane put his hand over his mouth.

"Okay, we don't really need to know about that"

They arrived at set a few minutes late but Ryan didn't mind, he was busy talking to the extra's about some scene's to take too much notice of the time.

They entered the room where everyone was. Miley and Nate walked in first looking around for a seat. They smiled at all the extra's, most of them gushed over Nate and a lot of the guys started nudging each other and giving looks at Miley.

Nate's face grew angry but it quickly faded away when Miley brushed his hand and grabbed hold of it pulling him over to some spare seats near the front. Everyone seated themselves around randomly as Ryan finished up his talk.

"Oh there you are!" He said loudly. Miley and Nate looked at each other wondering if it was them he was talking too.

"Miley, Nate you're going to be working in the rehearsal room C12, you're going to be working on the scene where Landon takes Jamie on the date. It's important you work really hard on this, which I know you will." He explained and they both nodded in understanding.

They both smiled happily knowing that they could spend some alone time together. Also the fact that Landon and Jamie kissed in the scene as well.

Ryan gestured for them to head off to the room, they picked up their scripts and walked out to the rehearsal room they were allocated.

They reached the room five minutes later after getting lost a million times trying to find it.

"Finally! The right room" Nate said laughing and collapsing on the chair in the room.

Miley smiled and closed the door behind her. "We really need maps for this place" she placed her script on the table next to where Nate was sitting, he stood up and smiled at her.

"What bit do you want to practice first?" he asked placing his script down next to Miley's.

"This bit" She said quietly. She walked towards him and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back.

"That's a good starting point" he laughed.

**Well there's another chapter, slightly longer than the last one, I'm so sorry they are really short, it's difficult to write a lot when you know you haven't updated in a really long time. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and follow me on twitter, I will tell you when I am writing and when the next updates will be. Twitter. com / xemluvszanessax (Without the spaces) **


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, I know. I suck; I haven't updated this story since August last year. But in the last year I have written a 60 episode Niley story on YouTube and completed my other story on here. I know you will all have to re read this story again so you know what's happening, or you may have even just forgotten about me and won't even bother reading it. To be honest I would have given up on me a long time ago. But I am here; I have nothing else holding me back from updating this regularly now, other than college work, but what I may do is try and update this weekly, or fortnightly, because that is the best option for me. I'm so sorry that its taken me FOREVER to upload this chapter and I completely understand if you hate my guts and never want to read this again. But I hope that's not the case. **

**A Dying Love?**

Chapter 15

Sometime later Nate and Miley had gone over the scene several times. Just as they were sitting down to have a break Ryan the director walked in.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" he asked sitting in one of the spare chairs. "Do you feel like you know what you have to do?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting to feel like Jamie now. I feel I can really connect with her."

"That's great, how about you Nate?" Ryan asked.

"I feel pretty comfortable playing Landon, it's someone I haven't played before and it's amazing to be working with really talented people." Nate said smiling. The director nodded.

"As you may be aware we have about one week left rehearsing then we are going to start shooting scenes. I think that the press are starting to catch on to the fact that we are doing something here. So if you get seen, try to say as little as possible. We are planning on doing backstage interviews for the DVD and such." he said as Nate and Miley nodded.

"Right, let's see this scene then!" he said standing up and clapping his hands together.

xx

A few days later they had the afternoon off. Everyone was spread out across the living room on the couches and floor. Shane and Jason left the day before because they had completed the songs and the necessary parts they needed to do.

To say they all were tired was an understatement. For the past three weeks they had to be up at 6am, sometimes earlier. It was nice for them to be able to relax a bit.

Miley and Nate were both on the same couch. Miley was leant into his side practically asleep. Over the past week they had been getting on really well, but they didn't have much time to spend together other than working, so Nate decided to take Miley out on a proper date. They were going the weekend coming up, they had Saturday afternoon off and they decided it was the best time.

"I can't keep my eyes open" Emma said softly trying to stay awake. "I need some match sticks to stick in my eye".

Miley laughed softly and sat up slowly yawning. "Come on Em let's get to bed" she said grabbing Emma's arm and pulling her off the couch.

They both walked slowly to their bedroom half asleep. Emma collapsed on her bed and fell asleep straight away, Miley stumbled into the bathroom to clean herself up a bit. She looked into the mirror at her face and groaned.

"Wow, I look good" she said sarcastically picking up her makeup remover wipes. She started to wash her face but kept yawning and getting soap in her mouth. In the end she gave up and walked into the bedroom area.

She jumped when she saw Nate sitting on her bed. "Hey" she whispered looking over Emma briefly walking over to him.

He smiled and pulled back the bed covers for her to get in. She thanked him quietly. Nate got underneath with her. "I've planned everything for Saturday by the way" Nate said quietly.

Miley nodded and leant down into her pillow. "Okay" she looked up to his eyes smiling softly at him. "I can't wait" she breathed quietly.

Nate smiled and leant down to kiss her forehead. "I can't either."

xx

Saturday night came around quicker than expected. Miley had taken a shower and currently was finishing up her hair. She had a beautiful summer dress on and a pair of heels that she packed. Emma sat on the bed behind her with her legs crossed.

"I wish I could pull something off like that. I don't have the figure for it." Emma said leaning her chin onto her hand. "But in good news, you look smoking hot. Nate won't know what hit him, I can picture it right now drool and all." She said laughing as Miley turned around and threw a hair brush at her.

"Don't be silly Emma, I doubt Nate would drool seeing me in this." Miley said turning off the curling tong, she stood up and straightened out her dress.

"You know, you're not in Cali anymore Miles, you need some sort of coat, it's freezing in North Carolina." Emma said jumping off the bed. She made her way over to her wardrobe. "and I have the perfect cardigan for you." She pulled out a black cardigan.

"There you go." Emma said handing it to Miley. "If I can wear that in England and be alright, you can wear it here. Plus it looks smoking with that dress! Tell me am I a genius or what?"

Miley laughed and slipped on the cardigan. "You're a genius Em."

Emma smiled and looked at the clock. "and you're going to be late" Miley gasped and looked at the clock.

Miley picked up her clutch bag and took a deep breath. "Okay I'm good." Emma smiled and walked over to the door. She opened it and walked ahead of Miley to where he was waiting in the lounge room.

True to Emma's words Nate started to drool when he saw Miley, his mouth was open a little bit and Emma started to laugh. Miley elbowed her and gave her a glare to shut up.

Nate stood up and walked over to Miley. "Your look beautiful." He breathed taking her hand in his.

Miley blushed and looked down at her feet.

Emma cleared her throat. "Alright, Mr Grey. I want her back before midnight and no later. No funny business, touchy feely, or looking at her the wrong way, do this right and you can take her out again." She said in a voice that resembled Miley's Dad.

Miley laughed at the voice and shook her head. "Emma you never fail to make me laugh."

Emma smiled. "Come one guys, get your buts out of here before I come looking for you with my baseball bat" she joked opening the front door.

Nate and Miley smiled at her before exiting. "See you later Em" Miley said before Emma closed the door. She turned to both the Taylor's and Kyle "Who's up for a round of BAND HERO!"

xx

Miley and Nate walked slowly hand in hand down the street. Nate had taken Miley to a nice meal at a fancy restaurant, and they both had a really good time. Miley couldn't ask for a better first date. They talked about anything and everything, no awkward silences when you think of what to say next. It was wonderful.

Miley looked up at Nate's face and saw the calm peaceful look that she liked. "I bet it's not nice to be followed around all the time out here."

Nate shrugged. "You can talk Miss Hannah Montana, but yeah it's nice. I think the ringing has finally stopped from all the screaming."

Miley laughed. "Did Ryan tell you were going to be on Ellen in a few weeks? I can't wait, I haven't seen her in forever!"

Nate shook his head. "No I didn't know, but that's awesome. She always makes me laugh"

Miley smiled at him as they continued to walk. Miley prayed that they didn't have to walk much further the heels were starting to kill her feet.

Nate looked back down at her face once again. "Did I tell you that you look stunning tonight?"

Miley blushed and looked down at the ground. "Yes, maybe a few times"

"Well it's true and a girl deserves to be told how beautiful she is all the time." Nate said bringing her over to a bench on the sidewalk noticing her pace slow down from her shoes.

They sat down on the bench and talked for a little while before they head a car come to the stop and few feet from them. They both looked up and saw three men jump out of the car. Suddenly a flash blinded them, they quickly realised that it was the paparazzi yet again.

"Will they ever leave us alone?" Nate groaned as he pulled Miley up from the bench with him. They started to walk quickly in the direction of the grounds where the actors house was situated. But because they were away from home Nate did not have his car and it was a ten minute walk, the paparazzi followed them back. Nate still kept his hold on Miley the entire way.

"So much for our first date. We get chased home by paparazzi." Nate grumbled as they walked. Miley shook her head.

"It was a wonderful first date Nate. I had a wonderful time and yes the paparazzi was a downer on the evening but I had a great time."

Nate smiled slightly. "Are you sure, you're not just saying that because you want to make me feel better?"

"No, it's the honest truth. I had a lovely time. And I can't wait to do it again." Miley said smiling.

"Me too."

Xx

The next day every magazine, news paper and online gossip page had the pictures of Nate and Miley from the night before.

"Look at this. _"Pop prince and princess Nate Grey and Miley Stewart out on a date?"" _Emma said clicking away on her laptop. "There's pages and pages of it."

Miley groaned. "Sticking paparazzi. They never leave us alone!"

Emma scoffed. "Speak for yourself. I have never had some guy run after me with a camera wanting my picture."

Miley flopped down on her bed. "It's better that way trust me. At least you have a private life. Mine's plastered all over the web and magazines."

"True... did you have a good time last night as you told me or are you putting it on a little? Cause this picture of Nate says otherwise." Emma said turning her laptop to face Miley. There was a picture of Nate with a angry look on his face.

"He was really annoyed with the paparazzi last night." Miley said and Emma nodded turning her laptop around as there was a knock on their door.

"Come in Nate." Emma shouted instantly.

The door opened and Nate stuck his head through. "How did you know it was me?"

"I'm physic." Emma replied before looking back down at the laptop.

Nate snorted and walked fully into the room and sat down next to Miley on her bed. "By the way Emma, Taylor wants to talk to you. Lautner not Swift."

Emma looked up at his words and bolted out of the room to find him. Miley laughed and shook her head at her antics. "She never fails to amuse me."

Nate smiled and nodded agreeing with her statement. He stayed quiet for a while then he spoke up. "Are you sure you enjoyed yourself last night, you're not just saying it for my benefit?"

Miley looked up to his face and smiled. "Nate, I had the best time. It was probably the best date I ever had. Even though the paps chased us, I still had fun." She said genuinely.

Nate smiled. "Okay I believe you" he smiled softly at her and leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Suddenly Emma rushed into the room squealing. "He just asked me out!"

Xx

"And our next guests today are Nate Grey and Miley Stewart! They are here to talk about their roles in a new film. I'm sure you've all seen the pictures of them recently, lets welcome them onto the stage, Nate and Miley everyone!" Ellen said smiling before standing up off her chair as they walked onto the set with the music playing in the back ground.

Miley walked in first and hugged Ellen, then Nate. They sat down on her couch and waited for the audience to quieten down.

"So guys welcome to the show! What's it been Miley? 2 years since you've been here?" Ellen said leaning back in her chair.

Miley smiled. "Yeah I guess so, although I was Hannah then so it's a little different." Ellen nodded.

"And Nate I saw you and your brothers not too long ago at the award show up in Canada right?"

Nate laughed. "Yeah that was fun, thanks for the Ellen underwear. Jason loves them"

Ellen laughed. "So let's get down to business. What movie are you guys working on?" She asked leaning forward interested.

"Well there's only so much I can say but were up in North Carolina shooting the re make of A Walk To Remember." Nate said smiling as the audience whooped at the film.

"Oh really? So your filming the remake? I take it you are playing the leads, what's it? Urm, Jamie and Landon?" Ellen asked.

Miley nodded. "Yeah. It's really exciting were have done rehearsals and started filming about a week and a half ago. We've got two days off so we came up here to see you."

Ellen laughed. "Come to LA just to see me, I feel so loved. Anyway, this sounds awesome, now I have a question that's on everyone's lips, are you guys dating?" Ellen asked as a picture behind them appeared behind them of them on their date, Nate holding her hand.

They laughed and both looked at Ellen again after briefly looking at the picture.

"So what's going on here?" Miley looked towards Nate, they had disused what they would say if she asked the question. They wanted to be truthful.

"Well, Miley and I have decided to date and see where it is goes from there." Nate said smiling, Ellen nodded enthusiastically at their answer because people would usually lie.

"And how's that working out for you both? Good?" Miley laughed and nodded.

"Yeah it's going great"

Xx

A few days later Nate and Miley were back in North Carolina. Miley was in her room with Emma who was getting ready for her date with Taylor.

"Oh God. I keep like I'm gunna be sick" Emma said fanning her face while pacing around the room.

Miley laughed. "Just calm down, he's asked you out so he obviously likes you for who you are. Stop worring and get your butt out there."

"What if I spill my drink down me? At home everyone called it my party trick! What if it comes back to haunt me and I spill something down me again!" Emma cried.

Miley stood up and walked over to her, she grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. She pulled her down to the living room where Taylor was waiting.

"Hey Taylor, she's all ready. She's practically passing out from nerves, so just make sure she doesn't pass out on the way." Miley said yanking Emma in front of her.

Taylor smiled softly. "I will don't worry Emma I'm just as nervous as you are."

Emma smiled at him and they left the house leaving Miley in the living room on her own.

"Finally, I got the TV to myself." She said as she went to sit on the couch. Suddenly Kyle burst into the room and jumped on the couch before her grabbing the remote.

"Yeah! American Idol is on!" He exclaimed turning on the TV. Miley groaned on flopped on the chair next to him.

**Well I tried to write as much as I can but I can't seem to write more than 2,500 words a chapter but I will try and do more in the future, I'm sorry if this sucked and I will try and update more. If you are reading this it means that you have read the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! :) **

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been a long time again, but not a year thankfully! Hopefully this chapter is not too boring for you guys, thank you for sticking with me and please review!**

**A Dying Love? **

Chapter 16

The next couple of weeks proved to be very busy for everyone. Their schedules were so packed with things they needed to do they barely had any time to rest. Getting up at 6 am and going to bed after midnight was starting to take its toll on all of them.

At the actor's house it was a little after 9pm, they had been let off early. Miley was lying out on the couch next to Emma, and Kyle was snoring away on the seat next to them.

Miley lifted her head from the cushion and looked at Kyle. She whined to herself. "Shut up Kyle" Kyle continued to sleep and a big snore from him told her so.

Emma groaned and rolled over on the couch nearly kicking Miley in the head. "Stupid Ryan, making me work with practically two hours sleep."

Miley rolled off the couch and walked down the hallway mumbling to herself. "I wonder if Nate is done speaking to him Mom..."

Miley shuffled towards his room and knocked softly on the door. She heard a muffled come in from the other side so she opened the door.

"Yeah Mom, I will. Say hi to everyone for me." Nate said smiling at Miley while gesturing her to come in and sit on his bed. "Yeah of course. Alright, I love you Mom, I got to go and get some sleep" he paused for a few seconds. "Okay bye." he said before hanging up the phone and turned to Miley on the bed.

"Hey, did you have a nice chat with your Mom?" Miley asked as he joined her on his bed from his desk chair. He nodded and pulled her back so they could sit next to each other with their backs against the head board.

"She keeps asking me about you, she really wants to meet you." Nate said while bringing his arm around her shoulders. She leant back against his chest and smiled sleepily to herself.

"I wanna meet your Mom too" Miley said before she let out a yawn. "She seems like a really nice lady."

Nate smiled and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "She's the best" Nate agreed.

He looked down at Miley's face and saw she was drifting off to sleep. "You wanna sleep here tonight Miles?"

Miley nodded sleepily. Nate moved slightly and pulled down the bed covers so Miley could get in. He then moved under himself.

"Sleep well Miley." Nate whispered, he looked at her face and realised she was already asleep. He pulled her closer to his side and drifted off to sleep too.

Xx

The next week continued to be very busy. Everyone's schedules were so packed that they didn't have time to do anything else other than work and sleep. Miley and Nate hardly saw each other than when they were filming scenes, but they weren't alone. It frustrated them both, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Miley shuffled down the hallway of the actors house around 5.50am. She walked into the kitchen area and flopped down on a chair, she looked up at the clock and groaned. She looked behind her at the bagels on the side, she stood up and was about to grab one when Emma ran into the kitchen.

"Miles come on were going to be late! They are going to kill us if we don't get to the hair and makeup trailer on time!" She said grabbing Miley's hand. She pulled her out of the door and they started to run down the street. Miley sighed and thought to herself. _'I'll get something to eat later'_

They arrived at the set with two minutes to spare; Miley was ushered into hair and makeup straight away then to wardrobe. As the wardrobe lady was sorting out the bottom of the long skirt she was wearing Miley picked up the apple left for her on the side and took a mouthful happily. After her second mouthful someone from the set came into the trailer asking Miley to come onto to set so she could do a scene.

Miley quickly grabbed one more mouthful of the apple and chucked it into the bin and walked out of the trailer with the woman to the set. She looked around as she walked and saw Nate running into the makeup trailer wearing his clothes for the shoot. She sighed and carried on walking to set.

Once Miley sat down on her chair she looked around at all the extras sitting around waiting for the scene to start. She noticed that there were many more girls than guys, she frowned noticing that they all looked really pretty and dressed really nicely. She suddenly felt really ugly the way she looked. Yeah she had to look that way for the character but she felt so ugly. She felt everyone was looking at her like they did back in high school.

Nate ran onto the set just as Ryan the director was going to shout for him. He gestured for Nate the go and stand with some of the extras. As he walked over her smiled and talked to them for a few seconds as the cameras were positioned. Miley was then positioned on a lunch table on the set slightly facing them. She watched him talking to the girls and suddenly felt really jealous. She watched as the girls chatted excitedly to him, once in a while one made a move to touch him and be all over him. She frowned and turned to face the director waiting for him to finish setting the cameras up. She tried to push the thoughts of Nate and the girls to the back of her head.

Miley waited patiently at the lunch table and kept her back towards Nate and the other girls. After a while Ryan was ready to go and everyone was in their places.

"Okay Nate, you need to just break away from the girls and walk around the other lunch tables in this direction" Ryan said moving to show Nate what direction to go. "You will approach Miley here" Ryan then said appearing next to Miley. "Then you will say the lines, try and make it look like you are trying to be discreet as possible."

Nate nodded and Ryan returned behind the camera. "Okay, BACK GROUND... AND ACTION!

(Landon approaches Jamie at the lunch table)

**LANDON**

Jamie...

(Jamie turns around and rolls her eyes)

**JAMIE**

What do you want Cater? I've known you for years, you've never been the first one to come up and say hello.

(Landon pauses)

**LANDON**

I need help with my lines.

(Jamie smirks and turns around in her seat)

**JAMIE**

Landon Carter's asking me for help?

**LANDON**

Yeah

**JAMIE**

Okay, I'll pray for you.

(Jamie gets up, picks up her bag and starts to walk out of the lunch hall)

(Landon followers her)

**LANDON**

No, Jamie look really...

**JAMIE**

You've obviously never have asked anyone for help before, right?

(Landon doesn't say anything)

**JAMIE**

A request like yours requires flattery, grovelling. It has to not be about you, and be for the common good for everybody.

**LANDON**

It is for the common good, Eddie Zimahal deserves the best.

(Landon sighs)

Please

**JAMIE**

Okay, one condition though Carter.

**LANDON**

What's that?

**JAMIE**

You have to promise you won't fall in love with me

(Landon laughs because he thinks she's joking)

**LANDON **

That won't be a problem.

**JAMIE**

Okay, I'll see you this afternoon after school.

(Jamie walks off)

(Landon watches her walk off)

**LANDON**

Okay...

"AND CUT!" Ryan shouted. "That was great guys! We just need some more pauses in there because the scenes moving too quickly and it's a key part of the story."

Miley nodded and walked back to her seat, Nate watched her walk away confused as to why she didn't acknowledge him. He shrugged to himself and walked back to his start position and the girls crowed around him again. He nodded at them but couldn't pay attention to what they were saying. He looked over towards Miley and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Okay, background and action!"

They shot the scene several more times that day and moved onto a couple more. Nate and Miley never really got time to talk in between shots because they were so busy doing hair and makeup retouches and read throughs.

Nate was getting frustrated and wanted to see Miley to see if she was okay. He looked around him and though about making a run for it to Miley's trailer where she was resting because she wasn't filming until later but he was. He wasn't due on set for another ten minutes, he looked around again and saw no one was watching him; he got out of his chair and made a run for the door.

He left the set and wandered over to the trailers keeping his head down. He spotted Miley's trailer and quickly climbed the steps and knocked softly on the door just in case she was asleep. He didn't hear a reply but opened the door carefully and walked inside shut the door quietly behind him. He walked in the main area of the trailer and saw Miley laying on the couch with her eyes closed. He smiled to himself knowing she had been really tired recently.

Miley's eyes fluttered open sensing someone was in the room. She spotted Nate standing a few feet away from here. "Nate? What are you doing here?" her voice croaked. She cleared her throat and sat up a little.

"I have a little while before the scene so I wanted to come see if your okay..." he said still standing in front of her.

Miley rubbed her eyes and leant back against the couch. "I'm fine." She said looking down at her hands.

Nate looked at her for a few seconds. "You're not fine." He said sitting down next to her on the small couch. "I'm not stupid. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

Miley shook her head. "No its stupid. I'm being silly over nothing." She used one of her hands to rub her wrist. Nate noticed she was looking a little thin.

"Miles, are you eating okay? I know Jamie is meant to be sick but you don't have to go that far." Nate said picking up her arm.

"I've been so busy Nate... I'm tired all the time and I haven't had time to eat anything." Miley explained.

Nate sighed. Suddenly they heard shouting from outside the trailer. "NATE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Nate shook his head and stood up. "Miley you need to eat something okay, have a nice sleep and I'll try and come by after this scene okay?" Miley nodded. Nate leant forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get some rest. I gotta go before Ryan's head explodes" Nate said leaving the trailer, Miley smiled at his retreating figure and laid back down on the couch.

"I'll grab something later..." she mumbled before falling asleep again.

**So that's it for this chapter, I know it's boring and I need some drama but I swear its coming! I'm not good at drama but I'll make it as good as possible! It took me forever to write out the scene they did, I had to watch the scene several times to write down what they did, but I changed it up a bit because it is a remake after all. **

**Next chapter will up soon hopefully, it is summer and I am going away soon but hopefully I'll have a chapter up before then. Thank you so much for reading this chapter I hope you all like this and please review!**


End file.
